The Original Witch
by TheHolyTrinity98
Summary: What happens when Stiles finally has enough and leaves the pack? What happens when he crosses paths with someone he doesn't remember? What happens when the truth behind his existence is revealed? a little OOC stiles, Some Vampire diaries Characters are also - Progress*lemons in future chapters* 3 authors (Our First fan Fic)WE ONLY OWN 3 SURPRISE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Stiles pov**

It's not really a surprise to me at this point really this has been going on for a couple weeks now . I guess it started after we took care of Allison's psycho grandfather aha its kinda funny if you think about it a crazy ass hunter wanting to become the very thing he hunts oddly enough Alan is out with looking for Gerard now . On a separate issue I've come except the fact I'm gay weirdly I'm not surprised i always wondered why I kept looking at Derek when he was topless but I think the thing that like majorly helped me figure out my sexuality would probably be the fact that I had seen Jackson and I mean I SAW JACKSON I was glad nobody saw me blushing and staring at his southern region . Any hooooooo back to the matter at hand after the whole Jackson becoming a real boy again incident we all went looking for Erica and Boyd we ended up finding them by a tree stump they said they just were drawn to the area nobody really pressed the issue after we got them all patched up we had a huge meeting with everyone; Me ( surprised … me too ) , Scott, Isaac, Derek , Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Erica and Boyd and Derek talked about how he wanted everyone to be a"pack' yada yada yada I really didn't pay attention I was too busy noticing how great Jackson looked in slim fit jeans .

Since it was summer we all decided to hang out to be closer. The first week was fun we all hung out, partied, but I always felt a little left out ya know cause I'm not really one of them. Ya know I was special I mean Ally wasn't a wolf but she was a badass hunter and Lydia was a genius so i saw how they fit but I felt like I didn't belong but good old Scotty made me feel better but after that they slowly stopped interacting with me (which leads to today yet another day where everyone ignored me) I was pretty much done at this point. So I decided to head to Derek's newly renovated house and decided to ask the big bad wolf himself ( ha get it big bad wolf get it damn I'm funny).

So I hopped out of bed and threw on my favorite red hoodie , grabbed my phone and after a minute of searching found my car keys then headed down stairs. I noticed my old man was just sitting there watching the game drinking a beer. I tried to be a ninja and sneak by and I did so failing beautifully " Stiles what the hell are you doing ?" I slowly looked at my dad hoping I was invisible sadly that wasn't the case " Nothing just going for a drive might swing by and get Scott " he looked at me with that creepy I know you're lying but I'm too tired to say anything face, so I just rushed out the door and hopped into my baby. I love this car with all my life mainly cause it was mom's when she went to college so in a way it kept me close to her.

As I sped down the roads (driving like my dad wasn't the sheriff) I finally took the turnoff heading to Derek's house of horror ….. no? it's a working titles , I noticed Allison's new Kia Soul was parked there and so was Jackson's Porsche I slowly parked and exited my jeep closing the door. I began to hear noises coming from the house. I hesitantly walked to the door, noticing it was unlocked. I just walked in I didn't hear yelling or screaming, but as I got closer to the main room I realized what the noise was it was laughing. The fuck? Who's laughing? as I turned the corner I saw something I never thought i'd ever wittness . They were watching fucking 22 jump street! I've been wanting to watch that for the invite. They didn't seem to notice me so I cleared my throat and just like that all eyes were on me.

" Ummm … " I mumbled as I stared at the scene in front of me. They were all spread out on Derek's new furniture which I don't remember getting an invite to help move in.

" What the hell are you doing here " I looked into the directions the harsh words came from and came face to face with sour wolf himself.

" Uh I just came to see if everything was cool. Nobody was returning my calls so I wanted to check on you guys, but clearly you're all fine " I looked around the room Isaac was sitting on the loveseat cuddled up to Lydia. When the FUCK did that happen? Scott was laying on the floor head in Allison's lap as she leaned against Erica's leg who was on the couch cuddled up with Boyd. My eyes finally landed on Jackson who was sitting in the recliner relaxed as ever.

" Thanks for the invite guys " I said sarcasm coating every word " you weren't invited cause it's pack bonding night dumbass' I turned to look at the voice responsible for those words, which came from none other than Miss Erica Reyes " excuse me ? " I said sounding both surprised and insulted.

" Yeah it was Derek's idea so we could all get closer" said Scott looking like an adorably innocent puppy " So why wasn't I invited? " I said feeling the anger rise in me.

" Because you're not in the pack duh" in that very moment I made I contact with the asshole who said it. The sour wolf himself.

" Not in the pack ….. I'm In the pack " I said mind blown that those words came out his mouth. " No you're not " . and with that I was done. I looked around the room nobody absolutely nobody disagreed with his notion. ohhhh it's fucking on.

"How am I not fucking in the pack all the shit I did for you assholes and this is how I'm treated" I screamed on the verge of crying  
" you haven't done anything for MY Pack Stiles! " at this point I wanted to punch Derek fucking Hale in his face

"Are you fucking serious I've done more than anyone in this fucking room , I'm the one who told Scott he was a fucking wolf , I'm the one who spent all my time helping you dumbassess figure out who the hell the alpha was!" where was peter anyway? I thought to myself " I was the one to hold your heavy ass up when you almost drowned because fucking Jackson turn into fucking Cobra commander after your dumbass chose to give him the bite. OH! and don't even get me STARTED on how I was attacked by the fucking she mutt after you turned her leading up to the fucking icing on the fucking cake which was being captured by crazy bipolar Allison and her grandfather. Then having the shit beat out of me by grandpa crazy. I continued to save the mutts you couldn't keep track of ? oh yeah Allison have you decided which side yet? Or are you waiting till your done fucking Scott to choose whose side you're actually on?! Hmmmm you know what? Fuck you, all I'm done." I left feeling the impending panic attack rising and the tears burning the back of my eyelids.

I sped home and I think I ran a couple red lights. Once I entered my house I rushed inside and didn't make it far because my father spotted me. " Stiles what's wrong with you? are you crying? " I pushed away from him wiping my eyes. " what? HA no! me? cry? " I said hearing my voice crack " Stiles does this have to do with how you've been acting lately? " How the hell was he so fucking smart? Oh yeah he was my dad and the sheriff " maybe …."

" I can't help unless you say something Henrik " shit he's pulling out government names so I broke down and told him everything and I mean EVERYTHING! Starting from that night in the woods when Scott was bit leading to today .

" How about you spend the rest of summer with your aunt and Caroline you know they miss you." I smiled " yeah that sounds like a good plan." I needed a break and who else more qualified to help than your crazy cousin right?


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2

 **New Beginnings**

(p.o.v Stiles)

6:45 read my clock. Damn, I barely got 2 hours of sleep . Last night after my heart to heart with dad and making the decision to go stay with Aunt Liz, I couldn't really sleep. I stayed up till 4am thinking and crying about the events that had transpired , was I really not apart of the pack? I mean thinking back they never included me in pack stuff really and whenever Derek talked about pack meetings he always said stuff like " Oh Scott bring Stiles" or " Uhh Stiles you come too " I guess I was so excited to finally be a part of something I Ignored the signs.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" I screamed, unable to hold it in anymore. I hated that I felt like the bad guy for what I said to Derek, Allison , Erica and Jackson. Jackson was the main only one that I really wanted to apologise to I mean he didn't look hurt but I like him and it just feels wrong to be mean to him, so I picked up my phone and sent a text to him.

" _**Hey Jackson i'm really sorry for what i said about you yesterday i was just really angry i shouldn't have taken my anger out towards you hope you can forgive me**_ " I quickly hit send before I chickened out and changed my mind and soon that blue bubble appeared with my message with the words "delivered" under it. I was really nervous about it so I just threw down my phone onto my mattress and picked out an outfit to wear. After coming out last night to my dad ( SHOCKER I KNOW RIGHT !) he actually took it well with like no surprise saying " Dia always said she thought you payed too much attention to Brad Pitt in Fight Club." I loved when he talked about mom he always got this look of adoration on his face, fuck I miss her so much.

*Bing* I quickly look towards the direction of the noise remembering it was my text tone after a couple seconds I headed over to my bed picking up my phone I pressed the power button and was surprised by what I saw .

" _ **It's cool I'm not really mad I guess I understand where you came from so it's alright "**_ Jackson fucking Whitimore just replied to me .*Bloop* another message popped up i was to mesmerized to take notice for a minute " _**btw i wanted to invite you to the pack night Allison said no and everyone else pretty much agreed"**_ ALLISON! That bitch! What have I ever done to her ? Whatever, fuck her and her stupid family

" _ **thanks jax, ha guess your kinda like my knight in shining armor since you basically defended my honor lol "**_ I replied hesitantly. Did I really just say that?

" _**Anytime princess;)"**_ he responded … did he just flirt with me?! WOAH CHILL STILES! He was just joking right?

" _ **you shouldn't call me princess. I might get attached to you like Aurora got attached to her prince."**_ I replied after giving myself a mental high five for my comeback.

" _ **I mean you can get attached all you want I wouldn't mind"**_ is he really flirting with me right now ?

" _**hey I'll text you later jax I have to finish getting ready and pack"**_ after replying I sat my phone down and began to change. I didn't feel like showering plus I took one yesterday so nobody is really gonna notice .. hey don't judge Me I'm a boy. Anyways who really cares? Slipping my boxers down I slowly walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of teal boxer briefs. I slowly slid them on then headed over to my closet looking for a outfit to wear. While walking I glanced into my mirror and looked over my appearance. My hair had grown out a bit since I missed my scheduled haircut to keep my buzz cut , my arms and stomach had toned out from all the running for my life I had to do so I had the makings of a six pack and some good looking guns (ha wink wink, Oh gosh I'm a weird kid) continuing to look myself over I realized I had a nice ass. WHY AM I SINGLE ? oh yeah cause I'm a loser ha! (that's gonna change soon i hope) .

I walked passed the mirror and slid my closet door open looking inside. I grabbed my duffel back and laid it on my bed knowing Caroline she'll want to do a shopping haul as soon as she see's me and I usually rejected but now that I'm gay or now that I realized I'm gay i need to dress more fashion forward so I went back to my closet and grabbed all my plain black henley and two graphic t's then made my way to the pants part of my closet and grabbed the pairs of skinny jeans Lydia had bought me the week after the pack was established she said " if I was going to be in the pack I needed to look better " Packing all but one pair which I slide up my legs, I walked to the mirror and checked them out and damn did then make my ass look amazing .

*bing* I rushed over to my phone and checked it.

" _ **why are you packing ?"**_ I was wondering if he was gonna reply or not

" _**I'm staying with my Aunt for the rest of summer I thought I'd take a break from this drama out here"**_ clicking send I walked back over to my closet and pulled out a white henley slipping it over my head it hugged my body nicely checking myself out I thought I looked pretty sexy *bing* I walked back over and checked my phone

" _**Oh that sucks :[ "**_ what? Did the great Jackson actually care for me? And did he really send me an emoticon?

" _**yeah she lives in Virginia so I'm gonna take a mini vacation "**_ I replied placing my phone in my back pocket. I headed to my closet and slipped on my favorite red hoodie *buzz* *buzz* feeling my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out checking who had texted me none other than Jackson

" _**Umm have fun I guess stay in contact, dude don't go rogue on me. "**_ was this really Jackson the asshole who has bothered me since 6th grade when I said he had a "cute" smile wait….. How'd it take me this long to realize I liked him? I really am dumb huh? Well it's my ADHD so I can't be held responsible in the court of law.

" _ **AWWWWW r u gonna miss me jax?"**_ after pressing send I was really anxious to see his reply

" _**Shut up Stilinski"**_ there's the Jackson I know and loved ….. WOAH DID I JUST SAY LOVE! no I didn't love him ugh this is so irritating.

" _ **it's okay max you can admit it i won't tell anyone:)"**_ I really couldn't help but to flirt with him.

" _**Just keep in touch with me you little shit "**_ aha this guy was such a dork

" _ **okay i promise babe;)"**_ lets see what he has to say to that.

" _**Don't call me babe stiles -_-"**_ ha saw that coming.

" _**Alright i'll text you after I'm finished packing "**_ I slid my phone back in my back pocket and walked over to my desk I picked up my Adderall and popped two and swallowed them dry then threw the bottle into my bag. I had enough to last a while until I needed a refill. I grabbed my backpack and packed into it my laptop, chargers for my phone and laptop, and my book on nordic folklore it was the book my mother always read to me it was pretty beat up cause I guess I had it for a while. The book explains why when I was little I always had dreams of Odin and the other gods at the great feast in Valhalla. It always seemed so real . After packing my backpack, I zipped it up then put on my leather jacket( I bought a while ago) and headed downstairs noticing my father wasn't in his room. I looked in the kitchen for him instead finding an envelope and a note I picked up the note.

 _ **Sorry Stiles I was called into work earlier than I thought I'd have to. I really wanted to see you off and give you this. I love you kiddo, make sure you have a safe trip and stop and enjoy the sights you know your mom would want you to. So anyway be safe and have a safe travel baby boy.**_

 _ **\- love Dad**_

wow I loved my old man I picked up the envelope and emptied out the contents looking at them it was money , counting it out to be $400 nice dad! Moving on I saw a shiny chain. Picking it up, I froze. I remembered what this was , this was my mother's necklace she wore this thing everywhere! I thought it was buried with her. It was a gold pendent in the shape of an oval with a rose quartz stone placed in the middle. Inscribed on the oval were words which I realized to be Norwegian. I remembered that is where my Mothers family was from. Wiping away the stray tear that had left my eye that I didn't even realize I was crying, I placed the necklace around my neck , picked up the money and put it in my wallet. i headed to the door exiting and locking it. I headed to my baby, my beloved Jeep.

I drove into town and parked into the parking lot for "Aria Cafe. " It was a popular cafe with a really laid back owner. It was kinda the it spot. Exiting my jeep and walking into the cafe I realized not many people were here. I walked to the register and was greeted by a cute barista named Kanan. I ordered my usual a grande caramel frappe with extra caramel and two pumps of espresso( what I had a long flight ahead of me? Jesus don't judge me gosh!) I ordered a strawberry scone after paying and taking my coffee and scone I sat in the corner seat. I heard the chime of the door but chose not to be nosy after getting comfortable I sipped my coffee then bit into my scone and moaned and apparently I moaned loud cause I heard snickering when I looked up to see the culprit. I was surprised.

Looking up I saw three breathtaking women: the first had caramel skin , with silver/grey hair framing her face which you couldn't help but notice her beauty she had big hazel eyes they kinda reminded me of Derek , and a smirk upon her soft pink lips and a cute nose. Looking at the girl to the right of her , I checked her out as well she was a little taller than the first girl she had the same caramel skin as the first girl just a little darker and had sleek black hair tied up in a messy bun that wasn't too messy looking at her face she had these blueish gray eyes that just hypnotized you. Looking at the last girl she was of a caramel skin complexion she had ombre curls going down her shoulders and beautiful green eyes with flecks of gold in them, they were all mesmerizing each looked like at any moment they would be rushed to their job as a Victoria Secrets model. After realizing I had been staring at them I decided to talk "Hello? " forgetting I had food in my mouth so it sounded like "namgidf." Hearing them laugh again I did a closed mouth smile and swallowed my food the girl with grey hair began to talk. " Is it cool if we sit here ?" and who was I to deny her right ? Wait I'm gay aha.

" yeah sure help yourselves " I said with a smile.

"I'm Leeah." said the girl with ombre hair.

"I'm Stiles nice to meet you."I said giving a friendly smile as they sat.

"I'm Karin." said the silver haired beauty.

"I'm Kara." said the final girl whose eyes still amazed me.

" Its nice to meet you all. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"We we're just visiting an old friend." said Leeah.

" Oh really that sounds nice." I replied.

" So you live around here? " said Karin.

" Yeah I'm actually the sheriff's kid aha" I replied with a sheepish smile

" So what are you doing out this early?" Kara asked I had been wondering if she was gonna talk to me at all.

" I'm actually on my way to the airport so I can head to my Aunt's place." I replied finishing off my scone.

" Oh thats cool." Kara said seeming bored with my answer. I don't know why but it just felt like that girl was like reading my soul.

" Oh how old are you guys if you don't mind me asking?" I said hoping i'd get an answer.

"'I'm the oldest I'm 18 as of last week , Kara is after me she's 17 and Leeah is the baby but is also 17" said Karin she seemed like a person you don't really mess with. I kinda get that vibe from her

"ahahahahahahaha!" I looked up confused looking at Kara, who strangely was already staring at me I wondered what happened.

" What's so funny Kar ? " Leeah said followed with a pout. She was cute I'd probably date her if i wasn't into dick. The others seem way too intimidating.

"Nothing just remembered a joke an old friend told me." said Kara nonchalant like she didn't have to explain herself anymore.

"Oh okie dokie " Leeah responded cheerfully returning to finishing her coffee. I reached behind me and grabbed my phone 8:32. Shit! I need to go.

" Hey it was nice meeting you all but I have a flight to catch, but maybe we'll meet again?"

"Bye Stiles." Leeah said in a kinda sad tone. Gosh she was like an adorable kid

"See ya kid." Kara said without a care in the world. Finishing her vent coffee geez what was her issue.

"Let me see your phone" Karin said.I unlocked it and handed it to her typing away at the screen two seconds later she returned it. I looked hoping to find a clue of what she did which she obviously noticed chuckling she said " Don't worry I didn't look for any dirty pics. I just put my number in keep in touch you seem cool." I looked at her then smiled walking a way to throw away my cup. I heard Leeah complaining about not being able to get my number but I guess Karin said something cause 2 seconds later she was quiet. I jumped into my jeep and headed to the airport after parking I grabbed my backpack and my duffle , after checking in my duffle and getting my ticket i headed to my gate while waiting I decided to text Jackson.

" _**hey I'm at the airport this is so fucking boring "**_ pressing send I waited for a reply.

" _**you could have told me i would have dropped you off and where is your jeep" - Jackson**_

" _**I left it in long term parking i won't be gone that long and if i am i'll just have my dad get it " - Stiles**_

" _**Well maybe i wanted to wish you goodbye " - Jackson**_

" _**It's not goodbye it's see ya later, I'll be back no worries"-Stiles**_

" _**damn really? I was hoping I was finally going to get rid of you " - Jackson**_

" _**HA HA very funny asshole." "**_ FLIGHT A18 NOW BOARDING " I heard the Attendant yell.

" _ **I'm just kidding I'll miss you a little so keep in touch" - Jackson**_

" _**No worries I will. Hey I gotta go my flights boarding ttyl."-stiles**_

" _**peace little red" - Jackson**_

" _**little red ?" - Stiles**_

" _**yeah you called me Jax earlier so I need a nickname for you too " - Jackson**_

" _ **ahahahaha whatever bye"**_ 9:45 after sending a quick text to dad saying i'll call when i land i turned off my phone and headed to my seat after giving the Flight attendant my ticket i found my seat i was in first class i put my backpack under my chair and leaned back then slowly fell asleep.


	3. Awakened Abilities

Chapter 3

( 6 Hours later )

I woke up slowly I soon heard the attendant say " We shall be landing in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please prepare for our descent." I sat up and soon enough we had landed. I turned back on my phone and checked the time which had already updated to west coast time. It was 6 :55, I was basically on time. After picking up my backpack I quickly left off the plane heading to baggage claim. After a moment I found it and waited for my bag to arrive. 20 minutes passed before the belt began to move soon I saw my Duffel. I hurried forward and grabbed it then headed towards pick up where I proceeded to look for Caroline and if i knew her, it wouldn't be hard.

"STILES!" I heard suddenly then felt something bang into me. Yup that didn't take long. I slowly turned and looked at my attacker who was no other than Miss Caroline Forbes ladies and Gentlemen. Not to brag, but my cousin was probably one of the most beautiful women I knew. She was around 5'8 with long blonde curls that would cascade down her shoulders. She was wearing a strapless tight baby blue sundress that exposed her breast with a pair of black combat boots (bold choice) and then I looked at her face to see her amazing smile that always brightened my day and her ocean blue eyes. Boy, did I miss my cousin.

"Hey Caroline it's been awhile." I said wrapping her in my embrace looking up to see aunt Liz I smiled.

"It's been 6 years , 4 months , 34 days , 9 hours and " she paused to stared at her watch " 12 minutes since I saw you last " she said with a giant smile.

"Careful Caroline, your inner nerd is showing." I said rushing to hide behind my Aunt and held unto her for protection. Aunt Liz is Beautiful in her own way. With short dirty blond hair and the same eyes as her daughter but hers were a deeper blue so pretty checking out her outfit she was wearing her police uniform guess being a cop ran in the family. Aunt Liz is my dad's younger sister by 6 years.

"Come on kiddies I have things to do and I really don't feel like getting in between another one of you too idiots legendary fights." she said smiling it's true though when me and Caroline fought we yelled and sometimes got physical. Quietly we followed her to the car and after 15 minutes we were at her house. She dropped me and Caroline off and let for work, soon after Caroline showed me my room and helped me get situated.

" Where is all your stuff?" she said in a curious tone

" Okay so I left them at home cause I thought you could give me a makeover because wait for it … I'm Gay."

"I KNEW IT!" wait what?

" huh " I said confused creasing my brows

" yeah I always thought you were , mainly because when you visited back when we were 9 you kissed Tyler Lockwood " oh gosh really she's bringing that up again.

" THAT'S CAUSE YOU AND ELENA DARED ME " I screamed blushing from embarrassment

"omg best idea we can go shopping tomorrow since it's a weekend and tonight we can go out and meet up with the gang so you can meet everyone again new and old!" She said with a giant smile on her face and hope in her eyes " Ugh alright let's go." I said hearing her bust into a fit of giggle and bouncing around. Geez, she was energetic . After she texted everyone to meet at The Grill not mentioning she was bringing me, I took off my hoodie and only wore my leather jacket. I checked myself out in the mirror and I gotta admit I look pretty sexy. I didn't do my hair so it was everywhere like I just had sex so yeah I look hot. After I stopped checking myself out I grabbed my phone and wallet then we headed out deciding to walk to the grill. It was only a six minute walk that I knew by heart because we always went there when I visited . Entering, Caroline began to hold my hand. I didn't question it, she's done it before. We began to walk to a table where I recognized only four of the seven people, and as soon as my eyes landed on Elena she smirked but said nothing knowing something was gonna happen once we got in front of the all eyes we're on us.

"Caroline you didn't say stiles was coming!" Elena said hopping up from her seat to hug me. I hugged her back and when I let go she kissed my cheek. When I looked back at the table everyone had different looks but all similar towards *what the fuck* aha this was too fun.

"Everyone this is Stiles , Stiles this is Matt, Jeremy which you know, Tyler, Damon Elena's boyfriend , Stefan Damon's brother and Bonnie Bennet me and Elena's best friend" each person waved when introduced except Damon who's eyes I swear turned black I think I heard about that from Deaton before but whatever.

" Hi as Caroline said I'm Stiles." "Ha!" I heard and when I looked it was Damon who made the noise.

"Is there a problem?" giving him my best bitch face.

" What kind of name is stiles." I look at him like I could burn holes into his body. Caroline squeezed my hand knowing it's a sensitive subject.

" The kind you keep when it's the last thing your dying mother called you " I said anger seeping off every word. Elena eyes widened and she punched Damon and his eyes definitely turned black that time

"Oh hey I remember you , you use to visit every holiday to see Caroline. You we're always annoying." I look at the culprit of these words to be none other than Tyler Lockwood I smirked.

"You had no problem with me being annoying when my mouth was on yours." I said with an Evil Smile , Matt spit his drink out laughing, Elena laughed obviously remembering the day it was blushing but remained silent, I looked at Bonnie and she was laughing. She was kinda cute.

"Shut Up."Tyler mumbled and I leaned down and whispered into his ear "we could always do it again I wouldn't complain." I pulled back and he looked me in the eyes and I winked.

" Hi I'm Bonnie, we haven't met before." she stood up and walked over to me and held out her hand with a smile. As soon as she touched my hand I saw images flash through my head: Blood, dead people , Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena with fangs and Matt and Jeremy With guns. I quickly let go of her hand and she looked concerned. I backed away looking at everyone. Looking around I thought I saw Kara at the bar, but when I looked back she wasn't there. I groaned and realized everyone was still looking at me all lost .

I quickly walked over to Damon and asked what he was drinking "Bourbon why?" I quickly picked up his drink and swallowed it all in one swig then sat next to Jeremy and put my head down.

"Stiles are you okay?" I recognized the voice to be Elena's. I looked up and gave her a smile then replied.

" Yeah I'm fine caroline just left out a few details before we headed over here like on your free time You, her and these two" I said pointing at Damon and Stefan " like to drink Blood or the fact that Tyler freaking Lockwood is a hybrid and that little Jeremy is a fucking hunter let's not forget Bonnie the witch" I said in one breathe then rested my head back down " I don't need this shit right now "

" What? Vampire? what gives you that idea? " Caroline laughed nervously " Umm I don't know Caroline maybe the visions I just saw after I touched Bonnie? Or maybe it was Damon who's eyes kept fading black after Elena touched me?" Ii finished and everyone looked nervous.

"Do you hate me ?" Caroline said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Why would i hate you ?" I said confused

She lifted a brow " Because I'm a vampire you know evil blood sucker " she looked like she was about to cry.

" Okay and….. is that supposed to me something?" I said.

" Aren't you scared?" this time it was Matt who asked the question.

" One I'd just like to say Matt if you weren't so obviously straight, I would have asked if I could fuck you like five minutes ago and two no I'm not scared. Over the past year I watched my best friend turn into a werewolf, helped him kill his psycho alpha who turned out to be this others wolf that was helping us uncle, THEN I had to deal with my best friend crazy pants girlfriend who's grandpa kidnapped and beat me up! Ohhh and let's not forget the kana! So to answer your question no watching my cousin drinking a little blood isn't scary" I said exhaling and taking a sip of Jeremy's drink which was clearly spiked with Vodka. Looking around everyone looked surprised.

" Wait, So are you a witch? " bonnie said breaking the silence.

" No I'm a human ?" I said sarcastically because it's obvious I wasn't special.

" Only a witch can get visions from touching another witch." I looked at her like she was crazy "I'm not special believe me." I said trying to save the subject.

" How about we test it , if I'm wrong I won't press the matter, but if I'm right you have to let me train you deal?" she stuck out her hand I reached over and grabbed it " Deal" I said with a confident smirk.

" Alright let's all meet at Stefan's place I have the perfect test." Bonnie said with confidence and like that we all got up and headed to the Salvatore house. Everyone taking separate cars. I rode with Jeremy , Tyler , Matt and Caroline. It was a pretty quiet ride except for Caroline asking me 100 questions which I answered because I'm not stupid and I know how she is when she doesn't get her way.

When we arrived I stood amazed at the house in front of me it was huge and beautiful. I stopped swooning over the house and followed everyone to the back of the house. Everyone soon came to a stop in the middle of the back yard where there was a giant burnt spot. "Okay Stiles, here is a simple spell all you have to say is the word sana, but say it with energy behind it. Believe that you can heal any piece of this area and if it heals your a witch, if it doesn't then you're a normal 100 percent human boy". I thought about what she said and all I could hear in my head was heal so I closed my eyes then suddenly …

 _ ***flashback***_

" _ **Ha Ha come on Henrik you can do it just use the spell mom taught us see me and Kol did it " said a little girl showing me her flower she just grew from nothing .**_

" _**That's because your big kids Rebekah " I said pouting.**_

" _**Just remember rik magic is all about belief if you believe you can do it you will " said Kol as he approached me.**_

" _ **I'll try again then " I said feeling the big smile upon my face.**_

 _ *** flashback end ***_

"STILES! STILES! OH MY GOD! BONNIE HURRY UP AND HELP HIM!" I could hear caroline screaming at the top of her lungs.

I opened my eyes and see everyone looking at me surprised and scared. I looked around and the area that was once burnt was now covered in fresh grass and flowers. Then I looked around and the whole backyard looked like a Florist paradise. It was covered in fresh grass and flowers both out of season and ones that didn't even grow in this region.

I looked back at Bonnie " What happened?"

She looked back at me with a confused look "I don't know but whatever it was you did this Stiles, you're a witch." she said with a laugh. I looked around the field of flowers I had just created. Searching the garden like it had all the answers, until I spotted a certain flower. A Dahlia, my mother's flower. Her favorite flower. I slowly crouched down and plucked the plant. Somehow, I felt closer to her maybe, even a little special, for the first time since she died.

"Am I finally special? Really?"


	4. this is a warning

CH.4 : THIS IS A WARNING

( Jackson's p.o.v)

" And then Bonnie taught me how to grow flowers in the shape of a pentagram " said Stiles as he continued to explain about his witch lesson. He and I have been talking everyday either by text or call. We've been at this for a couple weeks now. I honestly wish he was here so I can see him in person. It's been four weeks since he left we only have 3 weeks till school starts and I hope he gets back by then. It's just me and his father that know he left : Scott has his head so far up Allison's ass he has yet to take a look at the world around him , Derek and Peter have been tracking the Alpha pack ever since they left their mark on Derek's front door , Erica and Boyd had summer school cause the past drama made them both fall behind and they needed the credits or they won't graduate with the rest of us, and finally there was Isaac who was too busy trying to have my sloppy seconds I didn't really give a fuck though. I've been over Lydia since I realized I was gay and liked Stiles …. boy was that a day .

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _ **I can't seem to get stiles out of my mind lately it's been seven days since he left to stay with his aunt and cousin and I don't know why but the idea of him being gone so long doesn't sit well with me. Even now while I'm suppose to be hanging out with Danny for some long overdue bro time I can't keep Stiles out of my mind. Ugh what's going on with me, I'm acting like a chick .**_

" _**Dude what's wrong?" Danny said as he paused our game in the middle of the match.**_

" _**Nothing why'd you ask?" I said wondering where this was coming from.**_

" _**I'm your best friend do you honestly think I don't know when you're upset. That's very insulting." he said releasing a exaggerative gasp**_

" _ **Nothing's wrong dude just do it " I said a little irritated not really sure why though.**_

" _ **Either you tell me or I bug you till you do. It's a Tuesday and I really have nothing better to do." he said raising his brow and that smug face kinda pissing me off.**_

" _ **I keep thinking about Stiles " I said in defeat.**_

" _**What about stiles ?" he responded.**_

" _**I don't know everything really like his big brown eyes , his dumb jokes that make no sense but somehow make me laugh anyway , the weird feeling I get in my stomach when I think of him just so much stuff, and I don't know why but he is all I can seem to think about lately" I finished saying looking at the carpet like it was the coolest thing in the world**_

" _**Dude you have a crush on Stiles!" he said laughing.**_

" _**I'M NOT GAY!" I screamed in response.**_

" _**Calm down tiger. I'm just saying based on the way you're speaking about him it sounds like you like him." he said calmly**_

" _**I can't be gay I was just dating Lydia a month ago." I replied thinking that was the end.**_

" _**Okay what's your point? That just means you've had a month to move on and apparently you did to Stiles." he said sounding proud of himself.**_

" _**I'm so confused right now. Ugh" I said as I fell back onto Danny's bed.**_

" _**Well here imagine all the stuff you did with Lydia " he responded like he had a plan and so I did I thought of all the dates we had , all the romantic gifts we bought for each other , the sex … well now that I think about it the sex wasn't that great. I just kinda did it to please her. I was never really into it .**_

" _**Now Imagine doing those things with Stiles Instead." and so I did. I imagined going on dates with stiles which made the butterflies in my stomach to stir , I Imagined giving him romantic gifts and seeing his adorable smile as he opened them … WOAH DID I JUST SAY HE HAD AN ADORABLE SMILE this can't be good , so then I got to the final thought ….. SEX and I pictured his body under mine and me thrusting in and out of him and it was obviously doing something for me cause I felt Jackson junior react . Shit I like Stiles .**_

" _ **Fuck!" I groaned sitting up and being greeted with Danny's smiling face**_

" _**I guess I'm gay." that made him breakout in a full grin**_

 _ *** FLASHBACK END ***_

Anyway looking at my clock it was 5:30 pm and we had a pack meeting at 6. I hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of grey slim joggers and my beacon hills sweater (my body produced enough heat that I wouldn't have to wear a shirt underneath) , as I dashed downstairs I noticed my mom in the kitchen preparing dinner. It smelt like Chicken casserole,my dad's favorite meal. I approached her as she looked up from chopping chicken .

"Hello sweetie are you off somewhere?" Taking in my mother's appearance she was one of the most gorgeous women I knew. She had shoulder length blond hair , rosy cheeks that made it so she never needed blush and beautiful light blue eyes after to admiring her I answered " I'm just meeting up with some friends so we can chill and catch up " I smiled.

" Be back by 9 your father will be home and I want a nice family dinner. It's been so long since we had one!" she said smiling but I knew she was sad my father was always busy at work so we never really go together as a family much.

" Okay mom I will see ya soon" I kissed her on the cheek then headed out to my Porsche opened the down and got in. I stuck the key into the ignition and heard my baby purr and then I was off to Derek's place.

(Peter's p.o.v)

I really can't believe I was kidnapped I'm a god damned werewolf. How did I not hear them coming . I had just came to after being knocked out and I was in a cell. yippie. Closing my eyes I listened to see if there was anyone else with me and to my surprise there was. I quickly opened my eyes and shot up screaming " WHO'S THERE?!" all I got was a faint whimper from the corner. I slowly walked over and I was actually shocked at what i saw. It was Derek's golden pup and it looked like he had the shit beat outta him.

Right when I was about to touch him to examine his face the cell door opened and to my surprise a girl walked in. She looked to be about about 17 or 18 year's old and had long black hair which made her ebony skin look amazing and finally I met with her eyes. they were a blueish gray color but had an intensity to them that even had me kind of scared.

" Well hello Peter nice of you to join us finally" the woman said folding her arms over her breast.

" Sorry I took so long, but the dream I was having was far too lavish to simply abandon." I replied with my usual cocky grin , the girl looked at me with disgust then unfolded her hands. She rose, flung her right hand and instantly I was against the wall. Her strength was incredible, non-human, maybe even God-like. Idk what it was but I had never felt so much pain in my life.

" Now about this but I'm going to need your body for a moment but no worries you won't remember any of this anyway. Not that you care if you do or don't." she said as she stalked forward and when she finally got in front of me she placed her hands against both side's of my temple and looked into my eyes and began saying something in a language I hadn't heard before.

" Kropp, sjel og sinn alle koblet og trange jeg tar kontroll og hevder du gruve " as she continued chanting over and over I slowly began feeling a tingle in my body then everything went black

(Jackson's p.o.v)

Where the hell are Isaac and Peter it's currently 7:30 and the pack meeting started well over an hour ago. As I was returning from the bathroom I heard two heartbeats one stronger than the other. Then the front door opened. I guess they were here, but something didn't feel right. As soon as I entered the living room I noticed everyone's eyes were facing the door and when I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in the doorway was a beaten up Isaac and Peter they both looked like shit. They moved closer but nobody had reacted yet. Then they all at once everyone was screaming asking questions,but then all I heard was a scream. " SHUT THE HELL UP" I looked to see it was. Isaac? No. Who said it? That wasn't his voice. That was a girl's voice. I looked at his face and his eyes were onyx black and when I looked at Peter's face his eyes were the exact same. Everyone remained silent as he began to speak again.

" You have hurt someone dear to us and now it is your time to feel the pain as they did." as he finished he pulled a dagger from his waistband and from the smell coming off of it it was covered in many herbs, but the only one I could recognized was the strong scent of wolfsbane. Everyone in the room was nervous, I could smell it , then Isaac spoke again. " Deosil go by the waxing moon , chanting out a joyful tune . Widdershins go when the moon doth wane , and the werewolf howls by the dread of wolfsbane!" when he finished speaking he stabbed the blade into his stomach making his eyes return to their natural blue color. He looked at Lydia and fell to the floor causing Lydia to scream crying. Just as everyone began to rush towards his limp form, Peter stepped in front of him causing everyone to freeze.

"PETER MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" recognizing the voice I looked to see Lydia sobbing while being held back by Allison.

"Sorry I can't do that quite yet." Peter said smirking , just like Isaac when Peter spoke the voice that came out was that of a woman but different from the one who had been speaking through Isaac. " This was just a warning do not mess with our master again or the consequences next time will cost you all your lives." Finishing by leaning down by Isaac and yanking out the dagger causing him to scream out in pain and make everyone else uneasy , he lifted it up and wiped the blade on his shirt. He proceeded to lift his shirt and slice an _**X**_ into his chest above his heart.

"This is a promise." removing the blade away from his chest he whispered some words in a language unknown to me and then the blade crumpled and fell to the floor as a simple jet black feather. Right when Derek was about to speak Peter quickly silenced him and looked at Allison making Scott growl in response.

"Sit Mutt." the voice said making Scott calm down and replaced anger with confusion , but just as Allison's eyes met Peter"s he said " Careful little huntress we've been watching you and we see what has to be brought to the light. Take caution in your actions or soon you'll face devastation." Once he finished speaking he fell to the floor passed out. After a minute of confusion everyone rushed over to Isaac and Peter.

"Lydia! Boyd! take Isaac and treat his wound , Erica help me with Peter , and Scott get Stiles on the phone now and get him over here!" Derek said in a angry tone. Yet looking at his face you could see the worry he had for his pack. Everyone silently began following his orders .

" Calling Stiles won't do us any good." I said like it was an obvious thing we all should have known.

" I know he is mad at us but once he hears what happened he will help us."Scott said proudly like he knew his so called best friend like the back of his hand causing me to laugh louder than I thought making everyone in the room look at me .

"What the hell is so funny Jackson?" I looked to see it was Erica who made this comment.

"Oh wow this is sad. You guys really don't know." Nobody responded. "Not even you Scott?" I said already knowing the answer. Stiles' sarcasm has been rubbing off on me.

" Spit it out Jackson we don't have time!" Derek said I could tell he was pissed.

"Stiles is gone." I said looking around at their surprised faces. " He hasn't been here in four weeks. Since he saw us having that pack night without him. He left to stay with his Aunt in Virginia." finishing off I waited for a response.

" And how exactly do you know that?" Scott said sounding mad and in disbelief.

" Cause he told me moron." I said rolling my eyes.

" Why the fuck would he tell you and not me? I'm his best friend!" Scott said clearly he didn't see how big of a dumbass he has become.

" Cause I texted him the day after the fallout and we talked and that's when he told me. We've been talking every day since." Purposely leaving out the witch thing cause it wasn't my secret to tell.

" What the hell is going on?" groaned Peter finally having his own voice back.

" Do you not remember anything?" Allison asked looking nervous. She seemed a bit off.

" Sweetie I don't remember anything after last night when I heard someone knock on my door." shit Peter isn't going to be any help on this at all. After having Derek fill Peter in Isaac , Lydia and Boyd walked into the room and Isaac didn't know anything either. So we informed him once everyone had calmed down. Derek spoke.

" Jackson do you know exactly where he is ?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began scrolling through my messages till I found the one from last week. When he finally told me where he was staying.

"It's a place called Mystic Falls." I said placing my phone back into my back pocket.

" Okay everyone go home and pack some bags cause we are going to get Stiles back no matter what. We need to bring him home. I'll take care of the expenses just make sure you're all here by 6 am tomorrow. Got it? " he said as he headed towards his study and shut the door.I guess I get a free vacation.

As we all headed out to our cars I couldn't help but look at Allison and wonder just what had the person possessing Peter she was threatening Allison actually meant? what exactly had she been up to?

(Unknown p.o.v)

Opening my eyes I looked to see the hooded figures watching me " it is complete." I said as I stood up.

" Yayyyy it's been so long since we've got to have any fun." says my companion

" Keep your calm we still have much to do." said the eldest of us all. It was frightening how one person could be headstrong.

" We have much to do in a short amount of time let's not waste anymore time." she said Sprouting pure white wings taking off soon after the youngest of us took off with her wings that matched the morning sky. Finally I took off flapping my jet black wings with my master's crows following. The two of them honestly looked like normal crows at least until they open their third eye.

 _ **Here we come young master**_


	5. Reunion

**WE ONLY OWN KARA KARIN AND LEEAH. we post every saturday and sunday please leave reviews!  
** Chapter 5

(Jackson's p.o.v)

After leaving the pack meeting I drove home and found the driveway empty. The lights were off so I got out my car and walked to my front door. I fumbled with my keys for a minute until I found the one for the front door. Unlocking it and walking in I made sure to lock it again . Listening around I heard no heart beats. I walked into the kitchen where I smelt the delicious scent of my mom's cooking. I walked into the darkened kitchen and spotted a baking pan holding the amazing food I smelt. Walking towards it i noticed a note. Picking it up I read what it said:

" _**Jackson me and your mother are going on a spur of the moment vacation to Maui for a week. We decided we needed to get away and spend some much needed time together. I've left more than enough money in your bank just in case you need anything. "**_

 _ **\- love Dad**_

Well I guess I won't have to tell them about me leaving I'll more than likely be back before them anyway. So after eating two massive helpings of my mom's casserole I covered the rest up and placed it into the fridge. Heading upstairs I opened the door to my window (which I specifically remember closing that before I left). I closed the window and walked back towards my closet and pulled out my Prada carry on and just packed some plain white and black t-shirts. I made sure to pack the flannel Stiles had let me borrow once but I " forgot" to return it (his scent lingered on it and he probably didn't miss it right?) laying down I thought of all the things that could happen when we see Stiles tomorrow. Nervous really didn't describe it well so after I packed some jeans , joggers, and 2 hoodies I zipped up the bag and placed it at the foot of my bed. I walked towards my bed and stripped down to my boxers and laid down, then began to think about Stiles till I couldn't help but close my eyes and fall asleep.

(Allison p.o.v)

After I dropped Scott off at home I rushed home and ran into my room locking the door as I slowly fell into a panic attack. What the fuck was going on? Who hurt Isaac? And who was speaking through them? Who was watching me? Did they know what I was up to ? This isn't good I might have to speed up my plans if something else goes awry. Ugh! This is becoming frustrating. Fuck it. I quickly changed into my night time clothes and fell asleep. ill pack in the morning.

(Jackson p.o.v)

Waking up from the best dream i'd had in awhile. I looked at my clock it was fucking three a.m .who was calling me? I hopped out of bed and walked over to my dresser where i had left my phone to charge, unplugged it and pressed the answer button ignoring the caller ID. " Hello?" I said as I began to scratch my head.

" Change of plans we are leaving in two hours at five. Make sure your dressed and at the front of the airport by four so we can check our bags in." Derek instructed from the other side of the phone.

"Yes sir alpha sir." I said trying to hold off my sarcasm. Which apparently I couldn't. Damn I need to stop talking to Stiles so much.

" You sound like Stiles."he replied hanging up on me which thank God because as soon as he said it my heart began to race. Plugging my phone back up so I could take a quick shower before I left , I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to hot so it could wake me up. Hopping inside I began to scrub my body and clean when suddenly my mind wandered and I starting thinking about Stiles and showering with him and as soon as the idea popped into my head I felt my dick twitch. Looking down I was hard as a rock sliding my hand down I rubbed my thumb over the tip "God damnit." I whispered as I slowly started jerking off to the image of stiles in my mind. Thinking about how his mouth would feel on my body , how his long fingers would feel wrapped around my dick. After a few more strokes I cummed in my hand. I usually last longer but I was pent up from not having sex and being too busy to pleasure myself. After washing the cum off my hands and rinsing my whole body off I turned off the shower and headed to my room grabbing my towel on the way to dry off my body .

Once I finished getting dressed in a pair of sweats and a plain white tee with Stiles flannel over it I placed my beacon hills baseball cap on my head, picked up my carry on, and rushed out my front door. It was already 3:45am the airport wasn't far but I wanted to stop and get a cup of coffee. Driving to the first Starbucks I saw I ordered a white chocolate mocha and after paying I sped off. I made it to the airport just in time because the pack all gathered in the parking lot. From my parking space in the long term parking I chugged the rest of my coffee and then headed to the front. I caught up to them and put my arm over Isaac's shoulder only to be met with a smile instantly. I remembered yesterday and what happened to him he really was a sweet kid he didn't deserve that. Finally after the forever process of getting our bags checked in we all walked to our flight and were actually just in time because the flight attendant began boarding people onto the all checked and to my surprise Derek bought us all first class tickets, handing in our tickets we took our seats and buckled up and waited for take off. Once the plane started moving I plugged in my headphones and slowly began falling into a peaceful sleep.

( 6 hours later )

We had finally arrived and I was kind of excited to finally see Stiles again. It's only been four weeks but it felt like an eternity . After having Peter and Derek rent two SUV's we headed to the address Stiles had given me which surprisingly wasn't that far from the airport. We pulled up to the nice house in front of us. Derek told me and Isaac to see if he was there. When we got to the door I knocked twice and got no reply I returned to the car and told Derek.

" Jackson, you and Isaac check out the area and I'll drop the others off in other area's to scope the scene out." With a nod he drove away with everyone else.

"umm..." Isaac said I could tell he had something to say.

"What's up Zac?" I had started calling him that a while ago he seemed to like it so it stuck.

" Dude can we please go get some food. I'm starving Derek wouldn't let me get stuff on the plane." he said looking at the ground.

" Yeah sure I'm down to grub."we began walking I had smelt some really good food as soon as I had gotten out the SUV. We just followed the scent and soon arrived at some place called The Grill. Walking in we told the hostess we needed a seat for two , she blushed when Isaac smiled at her, grabbed two menus and showed us to a little table. The place was actually really nice. After we ordered and ate I got a call from Derek.

" Jackson we followed Stiles' scent to the woods. You and Isaac meet us here and we're going to look for him."Then he hung up. Looking at Isaac he clearly heard we quickly got up and paid and left. As soon as we left the grill I felt like I was being watched . We began running until we got to the woods. Following the pull of our pack bond once we got to a clearing we saw the whole pack looking bored.

" Alright we can follow his scent from here it coming from that direction." Peter announced and like that we all took off following Stiles' sweet smell. Soon we excited into another clearing with a huge mansion in the middle of it , right when we all got to the front of the mansion the front door flung open and a tall dude who looked around my age walked out with a crossbow putting us all on alert.

" What the fuck do you guys want?" the boy yelled.

" We are looking for something that belongs to us." Derek replied

" Do you know how many assshole's come here saying that so again. What the fuck do you want?" he said with anger seeping off every word. Pointing the crossbow at Derek making him growl.

" Who the hell are you and why are you on my lawn?" we turned to see a man ruffly Derek's age holding 4 pizzas.

"Hey Damon did we leave the…." I recognized that voice turning my head and looking I made eye contact with the one person I craved to see, as soon as his eyes met mine he smiled and we started walking towards each other soon I enveloped him into a hug.

"I knew you missed me jaxs " he whispered

" Shut up " I said beginning to laugh and releasing him

" Oh is pretty boy here the one you've been talking about every day?" the man whose name seems to be Damon says.

" Shut up Damon" Stiles said sounding irritated

"so what's this about you talking about me?" And as soon as the words left my mouth Damon fell to the floor screaming. I looked to see Stiles staring holes into him.

" I warned you dip shit." Stiles said through clinched teeth

"Stiles let my boyfriend up please I'll need his head for later" said a girl I soon recognized as Elena. Me and Stiles had facetimed a couple times so I knew Elena , Caroline and Bonnie.

"Eww straight sex." Stiles said clearly not realizing it was he was gay ?

"So is this the pack that treated you like shit." Caroline said looking straight at Derek I feel like she might kill him. I probably would take my time stopping her.

" Let's just all head inside i don't feel like standing anymore." Stiles said and we all followed every one sat on different sides of the room but I sat with the vampires and stiles .

"Okay where to begin , okay I guess I'll start from me leaving Beacon Hills." and with that Stiles began talking about everything from the pack basically kicking him out , to getting here and discovering his powers and he explained how he has been training and finally him being gay which made everyone have a surprised face .

" Wait you're gay?"Scott said Sounding disgusted and as soon as the words left his mouth Stiles got up and ran out the door. It was the first time he had said anything once we got here and the asshole decided that was the first thing to say? In a room full of people who already hated him?

" Are you fucking stupid?"Damon yelled rushing up and grabbing Scott by his neck slamming him into a wall. Everyone then started baring teeth and claws ready to fight and argue. No one noticed except me that Stiles ran out the door during the commotion so I ran after him.


	6. Chapter 6

( Stiles p.o.v)

I ran. Yeah I know it's a bit childish but I give no fucks at this point . Why did Scott sound so disgusted with me because I was gay? I thought we were best friends , it doesn't matter at this point I know I'm lost. I ran pretty far in and I know I'm going to have to wait for someone to find me .

"Hello Henrik" I turned quickly to see who had spoken my birth name. I turn to see it was only a little girl; African American with sleek black hair and blue eyes that i swear I've seen before but I couldn't place it.

"Umm hi" I said hesitantly because to be so honest I was creeped out

" You're scaring him wild " I looked around to see where the next voice was coming from. Looking to see another little girl laying on a branch, was a little girl with silver hair she looked bored and uninterested as her eyes gazed into mine like she was looking through my soul. Next to her was the smallest of the three she was kinda adorable and scary because she was looking at me with a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat and eyes like she had gotten a new toy she reached up and scratched her head full of thick curls.

"Not like she can hurt him pure" the youngest said to to the silver haired girl

"Let's get this over with already. We have much to do and not much time, his fated one approaches." Fated one? what are they talking about.

" Hey look at me " I turned to see the one with black hair and fell to the floor. Backing away behind her were huge jet black wings. Where the hell did those come from? Back to reality I noticed they had gotten closer right when I was about to back up more. I felt hands wrap around me looking back I saw it was the girl with curls. Fuck it I'm just gonna call her cheshire , but really I was about to be killed by little girls. I mean I would cast a spell But all Bonnie has taught me was purification spells and the vampire mind thing I do on Damon a lot. Fuck my life I finally got power and I still can't do anything .

"That's what happens when you ask a witch about business that isn't hers." I looked back at the one with black hair. Had I just said that out loud? I turn behind me and heard a giggle.

"No wild can read thoughts that's why she always knows what we think. " She said with a cute little smirk. I turned back and suddenly the silver haired girl and black haired girl were both standing in front of me holding hands. They each reached out and placed a hand on me . The black haired one reached and placed her hand on my forehead , the curly haired one reached her hand from around my torso and placed it on my heart , lastly the silver haired girl placed her hand over my left eye and they all began whispering in a language I couldn't understand. As the whispers got louder I noticed the silver haired girl grew white wings they looked like snow soon my mind filled with words, phrases, and images. They were all rushing through my head it hurt so bad that I couldn't hold it back anymore so I cried and screamed out with all that was in me .

( Jackson p.o.v)

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH" I began to run as fast as I could while following stiles scent. I knew that was his screaming. I recognized the voice I needed to get to him my wolf was going crazy and it was getting harder to contain him so I let loose and let him take over.

( Stiles p.o.v)

When all the whispers ended, I laid there trying to rest my throat from all those screams. Suddenly the girls all looked around quickly , like they were all looking for something. I looked at my body and was shocked . All over my body were symbols and words but the thing one stuck out the most was around my right arm was a vine going from my wrist to my shoulder and covering the vine was dahlias. They looked so gorgeous. As they all began to fade I stood up catching the girl's attention.

"How do you feel?" I turned to see it was the silver haired girl.

"The same none the less all the pain I just have all these words in my head now." I replied hoping to get an answer for that.

"Sister's his fated one comes quick. We must make our leave now." I turned seeing it was the girl with black hair. Then suddenly they all sprouted wings again, but the time the wings covered their little bodies when they opened back up instead of girls there were animals : A black raven , A owl as white as snow ,and A Bluish tinted Falcon. They flew quick and far not even leaving a feather behind .

"STILES !" I turned knowing exactly who's voice that was.

"JAX I'M OVER HERE" I replied and in an instance I saw a half shifted jackson jump out the tree's and running straight for me but I didn't move I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

(Jackson p.o.v)

As soon as I saw him in the clearing I dashed forward to him half expecting him to freak out but he didn't.

.

"Hey jax" He looked at me lovingly as I shifted back out of my beta form giving him no response. I just grabbed him and pulled him into my embrace. I began to scent him he didn't smell like me at all and that was bothering me and my wolf . I started by just rubbing my face on his but then I brought my head to his neck and began to nuzzle into is rubbing my face between the crook where his shoulder and neck met and decided fuck it now or never I slowly began to lick at the area of skin

"Jax" Stiles moaning my name was probably the hottest thing I've ever heard. So I began sucking on the area. Satisfied knowing I left a hickey I started making little kisses from his neck to his jaw until I got to his lips where I gave him a little peck. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was lust so I smashed my lips to his only to be met with a little gasp and him bringing his waist closer to me. I moved my hands so that I had my hands on each side of his body. Then I started biting his bottom lip asking permission and he gladly opened his lips and I stuck my tongue into his mouth. Both our tongues fighting for dominance. Of course I won, but soon he pulled away in awe. Opening my eyes which I hadn't realized I closed them I'm met with Stiles' beautiful face and damn did I do a good job. His neck had a very noticeable hickey on it which I smiled at then his lips were a little swollen and all over from his neck to his face was a pink blush.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I said looking to be met with his eyes

"I thought you were straight?" he said looking a little confused

"I am straight but then again I like you so I'd say I'm Stiles sexual aha." he looked satisfied with that answer

" we should probably head back to the house before damon kills scott." he said with a little smirk. Aww my baby was so cute.

" Come here I'll carry you we actually aren't that far so me running would be quicker." I said slowly picking him up and having him hold on to me . I started running following the scent of the pack and soon I was back at the house.

" Oh yeah I like you a lot and I don't share that cool with you." I whispered into his ear causing him to blush

"I don't mind as long as you're okay with how possessive I get." he whispered back

" I don't mind at all baby boy." I replied causing him to blush immensely , leaning forward I gave him a quick peck on the lips then opened the door while holding Stiles's hand. I led him to the living room where we saw everyone sitting down looking towards the fireplace. As we fully entered the room I saw what they were looking at three birds that sat above the fireplace not making any intention on moving.

" Whats going on?" I asked hoping atleast one of these people would answer

" We aren't a hundred percent sure ourselves. A couple minutes ago the window opened on its own and they all flew in." I recognized the voice it was Stefan

" Ummm I know what those are." we all turned and looked at stiles some shocked some really confused. He slowly let go of my hand and walked towards the birds.

" You guys should probably shift now." Thinking at first he was addressing us but no he wasn't talking to us, he was talking to the birds and suddenly they all flew up and their wings became ten times bigger than their bodies and covered them after a minute. Then reopened to reveal three woman the first on standing tall wearing a black leather jacket and red tank top underneath with black shorts, she was barefoot looking at her face she looked like a model with her youthful eyes and sleek black hair , the next woman had long silverish white hair in a braid over her shoulder she was wearing an all white sleeveless knee length dress she looked inhuman like she was a god just here on vacation , the last girl had brown hair curled that was ombre at the end of it she had a grin on her face and was wearing a cropped t-shirt that said " Fuk wit a bad bitch" and some jean shorts , all the women were barefoot.

"Kara , Karin , Leeah" Stiles said their names and each smiled

" Hello Stiles " the white haired woman said

"STILES!" the girl with curled screamed as she ran an enveloped him in a hug

"Hi stiles " the last woman said so nonchalant

"Excuse us for our rudeness let us introduce ourselves. I am Karin the oldest of us three to the right of me is my sister Kara , the one currently on Stiles is our younger sister Leeah " the white haired lady who's name I guess was karin introduced them all.

" I'm…" before Derek could finish his sentence Kara had risen her hand.

" We know who you all are no need for an introduction." she said folding her arms then continued to speak " Let's see we have Derek the sad puppy who became alpha I honestly don't know how that happened, then there is Scott the idiotic puppy who always does dumb shit but never gets in trouble , Alison the hunter bitch , Lydia the banshee and queen bitch , Erica the bitch who thought just because she was a wolf she was tough shit but ended up getting her ass handed to her , Boyd the wolf who speaks so little but knows too much but be wary little pup I know all your little secrets , Isaac the innocent little pup , and finally Peter the wolf that wouldn't stay in purgatory and used dark magic to return to the world of the living no worries the norns have much in store for you young one. Nice seeing you again" and she gave him a dangerous smirk.

"OHHH and I know who all of you are " Leeah said as she finally hopes off Stiles and faces the vampires " Your Stefan Salvator the youngest brother to Damon but you're also the Ripper Aha , Then there's Damon the innocent who was forced to turn by his little brother quite savage if you ask me , Moving on we have the Petrova Doppelganger who pulled some Katherine shit and fell in love with both the brothers ugh nasty , Next is Caroline stiles control freak cousin who actually is the only person in this room I don't hate , then there is Matty blue eyes who is in love with someone who I won't say aha then Jeremy the hunter who thinks his job is done when that is nowhere near true and Finally Bonnie Bennett the descendant to Ayana the great witch she would be happy seeing you right now ". she finished and everyone was completely silent not one word until still stiles spoke

" How do you guys know all this?" he spoke fear a little in his tone

" Oh we should probably tell him huh." Leeah asked her sisters who smiled in return

"We are the valkyries placed by our lord to protect his kin." They spoke in unison

"I am Karin Sigrdrifa the Pure Victory." Karin said her eyes turning a milky white

" I am Kara Herja the Wild Devastation." Kara spoke her eyes fading to a inky black

" And I am Leeah Gunn the Weary Battle." Finishing with her eyes turning to a sky blue

" Together we will protect our masters fate until he is old enough to embrace it all we will protect him and Trust if you get in our way you'll end up dead " They all spoke and unison while they gathered around Stiles. Karin wrapping around his left arm , Leeah wrapping her arms around his neck and hopping on his back and lastly Kara wrapping around his right arm.

Damn this should be an interesting night.

(Unknown p.o.v)

" And though The Wheels have started to churn you my son have much to learn let my warriors help you with this test them come to me at your best my dear Henrik" I spoke into the pool of souls I have waited long for his awakening soon he will come back to me.

Finally My family will be complete."


	7. History Unraveled

(Stiles p.o.v)

So my "protectors" have been staying with us the last two weeks and I'm fucking exhausted. When they got here they said now that I have some knowledge on where I originally come from I have to begin "master training". Karin has been teaching me how to use my powers which let me tell you apparently i have many from Elemental powers to Teleportation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis and some more i don't remember and also she has been teaching me how to cast spells so far i've only mastered summoning water fairies and drawing water from the air. Leeah is teaching me how to shapeshift and Kara is lowkey trying to kill me during combat training. My muscles are literally crying but Jackson likes them so I guess I should thank her.  
Jackson and I have never been so close before. I get to tell him about my day at night and snuggle next to him. We haven't had sex yet (YET) but came very close several times. We had decided to take it a little slow but this sexual tension is going to fucking kill me. Like 10 minutes ago when he was picking out an outfit for the dinner Caroline arranged at The Grill. He picked out the really hot long sleeved turquoise hoodie (he rolled up the fucking sleeves up to his elbow. You fucking ADONIS) with skinny jeans that outlined his ass perfectly. It took every atom of my being not to jump his bones. I guess that's why I'm in the bathroom right now brushing my hair for the fourth time.

"Babe are you ready yet?" Jackson yelled through the door. Lord why is he so cute.

"Yeah give me a second" I threw on my famous red hood with a tight white shirt under and some plain skinny jeans with my black converse and walked out. Jackson being the wonderful boyfriend he is led me out the door smacking my ass while I walked passed him.

"You're so handsome" I whispered in his ear as we walked down stairs.

"Hm. You're pretty good looking yourself" He said smirking.

"Oh my gosh you guys are so cute" Bonnie said as we got downstairs. The only people going to this dinner was Me, Jax, the Valkyries, Caroline, Bonnie, Scott, Stefan, and Damon. The rest were really intimidated by the Valkyries because of their entrance. They took a liking to Jackson and Caroline very quickly though.

"So is everyone ready?" Caroline said. Her and Bonnie were both floral dresses a little shorter than the knee. Bonnie's was a purple and very modest with short sleeves. Caroline's had spaghetti strap they stood next to Damon and Stefan who wore formal outfits: a shirt and jeans.

"STILES!" Leeah screamed running towards me from her assigned bedroom. Her hugs were pretty tight and they were always around the neck. She wore a cropped spaghetti strapped white shirt that looked like a bathing suit and ripped jean shorts with flip flops. She still looked childishly adorable to me. Karin and Kara soon followed after her. Karin stood next to Caroline and started small conversation. She wore a cropped long sleeved gray shirt with Jeans that showed from the middle of her thigh to the middle of her calf and white high heels. She also had a cardigan wrapped around her waist and her light hair in a high ponytail . Kara standing in the far corner of the room leaned on a wall with her arms crossed and her head down wore her hair down and straight with her famous leather jacket on top of an all black spaghetti straped dress the reached the middle of the thigh and black pumps. Everyone looked amazing but they were slaying. Like if I was straight…

"Alright let's get this over with" Damon said very annoyed he was put in this event without Elena because she had to intern at the we got to The Grill Everyone sat down at their seats and you could really cut this tension with a knife.

(Jackson's p.o.v)

We had been sitting at this table in silence for a good 5 minutes before Caroline broke it.

"Alright I guess I'm the one that has to address the elephant in the room. Where the hell did you guys come from? What the fuck did you mean by protecting him when he embraces his fate? How long have you been watching Stiles and -"

"Why shouldn't we be plotting against you?" Scott said for the first time tonight. Everyone turned their heads and stared at Scott. Scott hadn't actually apologized for what he said yet and everyone was still upset with him for it. Especially me.

"We are here to protect our master and help him, not answer to you." Karin said very nonchalant. "But if you must know. Henrik has a date with destiny and we have been made to help him on his quest." The confusion on everyone's face was ridiculous.

"As long as you protect him I don't care." I said. No one was hurting my baby.

"WE WOULD GIVE OUR LIVES FOR HEN- I MEAN STILES!" Leeah yelled from the other side of the table making me chuckle.

"Why do you guys call him Henrik?" Bonnie finally spoke up. "That's not a name we usually hear around here."

"Henrik isn't from around here obviously." Kara said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We can't release such infor-" Karin began.

"No! You can tell them it's okay I trust them." Stiles said. Stiles and I had already heard of his origin that night they first showed up. Everyone then scooted to the edge of their seat waiting in anticipation. Karin sighed and looked at her sisters for approval and received nods from both of them.

"Alright, well as we established Henrik isn't from around here. He's from a different world called Asgard. Asgard is the world connected to this one by the Bifrost. The bridge between the worlds. On the day of his birth, a war had broke out. His mother and father went through extreme measures to keep Henrik safe since the war was because the Frost Giant's wanted the child. His father ordered Sleipner to bring the baby past Bifrost into this world where they wouldn't find him and to deliver him somewhere safe. Sleipner completed this task and left Henrik in the arms of some powerful women who accepted the baby being that she had just lost one herself. This women named Esther had already had a group of children 5 to be exact and they all welcomed him. He grew up with them for two years. One of the brothers had favored him just like the mother. I believe his name was Klaus." Karin told us in an even tone. Her facial expression serious. Her sisters were neutral. When she said the name Klaus Caroline spit out her drink.

"KLAUS AS IN NIKLAUS MIKAELSON?" She was yelling now. It came as a surprise to me that she knew who this was.

"Caroline you're being rude. Let her finish." Bonnie whispered to her. Stefan and Damon had wide eyes and speechless mouths. Scott looked confused as all hell.

"Should I finish the fucking story or will you keep interrupting me?" Karin said she didn't sound angered though maybe impatient but still kept it professional. "Yes please go on" Stiles said as he grabbed my hand sending me a silent message that he is nervous about their reactions to the rest of the story.

"Thank you. Anyways this family cherished Henrik, but one day Esther came up with a plan to do something terrible to her children as a way of protecting them by turning them into vampires thus was her husbands' idea which you guys must obviously already know. But before Esther changed her children she put Henrik into a deep sleep that kept him from growing until he woke up. Then placed him in a cave in a place called California. That is where Henrik had been sleeping for 1,000 years before a woman named Claudia had found him wrapped in a blanket. When she picked him up he awakened and began to cry. That is when he met Mr. Stilinski and stayed with them ever since. He never knew his true identity until recently." When Karin finished the story her and Stiles both looked around the table to find nothing but astonished faces.

"I imagine you all have questions." Leeah said rather sheepishly. Everyone looked as if a millions questions raced through their heads all at once.

"DAMN RIGHT WE HAVE QUESTIONS." Damon yelled from across the table. Thank god the Grill was empty. Stiles squeezed my hand and I brought it up to my lips to let him know it's going to be okay.

"So if the spell broke does that mean Klaus can track him down now?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know" Leeah said.

"Where is Bifrost?" Bonnie asked.

"Not around here it was only opened once a few months ago by the last remaining heir." Karin informed them " Even if it was here you wouldn't be capable of opening it "

"Does Klaus know Stiles is awake? Is he coming?" Damon asked tension in his voice .

"Klaus knows of nothing yet. and Scott, Klaus is an original vampire one of the truly immortal but is also the man that terrorized the vampires a while ago." Kara was the first time she spoke up in a while. " How the hell did you know I was thinking that?" Scott said fear leaking off his tongue.

"I have Telepathy . I know exactly what everyone but a select is thinking and you are all pathetic." Kara said venomously.

When me and Stiles first heard this story there was more shock than questions. But hearing it again I thought of something. "Who's Stiles' father?"

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat Leeah answered .

"The Chief of the Aesir tribe of deities , The King of Asgard Odin the AllFather."


	8. My Gift

(Freya p.o.v)

"BROTHERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs quickly grabbing their attention

"What is it now Freya" Klaus looked at me giving a blank look

" You and Elijah need to hurry to the dining room now! Rebekah is already there and I have something important to tell you all of you" I rushed away from them and went to my study to grab a map and my crystal then dashed down to the dining room

"Is there a reason we are all here I have things to do and I'd like to attend to them " Rebekah looked me in the eyes saying this I knew she had nothing to do she just didn't want to be here .

" To put this simply I was meditating and watching hope when I started getting visions of a boy going from his youth to maturity and at first I couldn't put it together but I've figured it out " I stated as I laid the map onto the table and began pouring salt on the corners

"What does this have to do with us Freya is the boy a threat " Elijah finally spoke up

"I'm not sure maybe , maybe not. The boy has immense power." I paused looking them all in the eyes " He has more power then Aunt Dahlia on her best day."

" Well that won't do will it , do you know where this boy is?" Klaus said giving me a cynical grin

" I will in a moment." I began dipping the crystal in the piles of salt and whispering an incantation under my breath and soon the piles circled around a singular location

"Mystic Falls" Elijah spoke confusion in his eyes

"That is where he is I believe it's time to visit the Salvators. Don't you think Elijah? Rebekah?" Klaus spoke with excitement rolling off his words had my brother actually have a friend

"Gather around me I can have us there in an instant " as I spoke they all gathered around me and mimicked my gestures and held each others hand and once I closed my eyes we were off

(Leeah p.o.v)

"AGAIN" I screamed for about the eighth time today. I had been really working Stiles hard these past three hours I'd taught him and Jackson perfect defense and now I'm working with Stiles on his offense he learned pretty quickly not every surprised though his father is one of the greatest warriors that has ever lived. I wonder if Thor would ever visit I'll ask Hunnin next time he checks on us.

" Can we take a break? I can hear my arm's crying like literally hear them they are saying ' stiles Leeah is a psychopath run while you can still use your legs ' " Stiles spoke a bit out of breath such a cute kid.

" Well we have been practicing for borderline 4 hours so I'd say a break is past due." I spoke as I walked towards him as he took off his shirt , He was wearing a tank top and Nike running leggings Jackson had bought him yesterday in order for him to workout more , so staring at him now I knew why Jackson liked him so much. He had a slim yet toned body his stomach had the signs of a six pack and his legs were toned leading to the best part he had a nice bubble butt. Now I get why jackson decided to come today he just wanted to stare at Stiles 'ass which he was currently doing, perv.

"How did you learn how to fight" Stiles said as he brought his bottle of gatorade to his lips

"I'm a valkyrie I have to know how to fight I'm a spirit of war. My sisters and I also spar daily. They taught me everything I know. " I stated proud of my lineage

" Well in mythology aren't valkyries just the spirits used by Freyja to bring souls of warriors to her garden?" He must have really researched this human's only knew the half truth to our existence

"Well that is a part of our purpose but there….." I didn't finish my sentence as I sense the use of magic near it was nature based so it was a human witch , using my senses I could tell it was a witch and three vampires, shit .

" Jackson guard Stiles " He moved instantly not asking a single question

"What's going on " Stiles spoke in confusion I didn't have time have time to explain I needed to warn the other's so they could come even though I could handle this myself Karin get's mad when I act alone so I stomped my foot against the ground sending vibrations so that Karin & Kara would be able to tell now. I just had to wait for them to come.

"Look what we have here a girl , a wolf and a witch " Looking up I instantly made eye contact with the vampire who spoke seeing his face I knew exactly who he was but before I could speak one of the pack members attacked Klaus clearly they haven't met a vampire before. The vampire swiftly grabbed the wolf.

"ISAAC" I turned and looked to see Jackson hold Stiles back as he made his way to attack

"Calm down Stiles don't be stupid" Jackson whispered but I heard his words I turned to see the vampire which I realized soon he was a hybrid. Shit! But still not a huge problem, he probably has at least 25 percent of the power one of Thor's berserkers had. So I would be fine if I fought him. I just needed to come up with a strategy. There were 4 of them and one of me and the odds were not looking in my favor. Then suddenly the hybrid drove his hand through the werewolf's back straight to the heart and Isaac let out a desperate howl.

(Allisons p.o.v)

Everyone sprinted toward the heart wrenching scream. My mind and my heart were racing. My feet felt like they weren't moving fast enough. I had to get outside. That scream sounded too familiar, too painful. When I got to the door frame I stopped in my tracks and my body went numb. There I saw an unknown man with his hand gripped around my secret lover's heart, Isaac. His face was turned into a devastating grimace and his eyes pleaded for help. I ran next to Stiles, Jackson, and Leeah who had fearful expressions. This cannot be happening. "GOD, SOMEBODY HELP HIM PLEASE!" My broken voice yelled with unshed tears in my eyes. I can't lose him…. I can't. Fucking. Lose. HIM. I grabbed Leeah's wrist and gave it small tugs to get her attention. "Please I know you're strong and you vow to protect Stiles but please save him. IM BEGGING" My grip on her wrist got tighter with every word. She gave me a sympathetic glance then turned back to the enemy in front of her. Leeah placed a sword in front of Stiles as if it was a barrier between them and us. "SO YOU CAN PROTECT HIM BUT NOT ISAAC HE NEEDS OUR HELP! YOU STUPID BITCH CAN'T YOU HEAR? CAN'T YOU SEE?" My anger kept growing and growing. I felt fire coursing through me.

"My mission is to protect My Lord. I don't know if I can help your friend but I'm trying to figure it out." Leeah said with a whisper. She didn't look me in the eyes, she kept her eyes forward.

"We have to find a way to save him. He's my family too Allison!" Stiles said as he and Jackson got into fighting stance. That was the little bit of hope I needed to stay where I was.

"Does this wolf mean something to you love? It's too bad, He should have known better" The unknown man said his voice in a teasing tone. I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders. And with one fluid motion, Isaac's heart was snatched from his body. He laid limp and cold on the ground. "NOOOOO!" Stiles and I screamed in unison. Tears poured down my face and my body had a mind of its own. In a second I saw red. I grabbed the sword from Leeah and charged. I didn't care that I could die I didn't care that he could easily rip my heart out too. I was focused on the bloodlust and fury. I wanted his head on a fucking platter. It felt like my feet were flying toward him with a vendetta of their own. I did a quick spin to help the blade get momentum and held it high. I was 5 feet from my target and I needed one swipe of this blade to have his head. "HIIYAA-" I was mid swing when I was stopped abruptly and came face to face with, Kara. Stiles was behind me. He had my arms in one arm to stop the swing and an arm around my torso to keep from getting out. Kara held a mystical sword of her own to my throat.

"YOU IGNORANT GIRL. DO YOU WANT TO DIE TO BY MY HANDS? This is the someone important to My Lord you cannot hurt them. but I am sorry." Kara was seething and sympathetic like she had been through this before. "I understand your pain. Watching a beloved die is never easy but rushing toward your death is stupid and reckless. There's nothing we can do-" I couldn't take her words anymore.

"NOTHING YOU CAN DO? THAT DUMB BITCH YOU AND YOUR SISTERS COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM. ISAAC COULD STILL BE HERE. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ALMIGHTY POWERS? YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS AND PATHETIC!" Kara put more pressure on the sword that was at my throat drawing a little blood her eyes beginning to turn black. "Don't talk about my sisters like that you fucking Ignoramus or I will end your life myself." I let out a little whimper and tried to push away from the sword when she added more pressure but with no prevail. "Kara, please, don't. Just let her go please." Stiles said as he let me go and walked toward Isaac, crouched down and cradled his head in his arms. Stiles broke out in sobs. I slouched away from Kara's deadly stare and crouched down to Stiles and Isaac's level. Jackson soon followed after. More tears ran down my face as I realized Isaac's eyes were still open. I gently brushed my hand over his face to close his eyes and cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry we couldn't help you Isaac I'm so sorry." Stiles whispered between cries. I couldn't take this anymore. I kissed Isaac's cheek and ran deep into the forest. My heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces, memories of the last moments I had with Isaac clouded my head. I put my hands on my head and ran my fingers through my hair but no matter how much I wanted the memories to go away they tortured me with their presence. I slid down a tree and cried into my knees and let the memories play. I remembered our first kiss, his smile, his laughed, his puppy dog eyes. I remembered how his body felt against mine; I remembered the last second that he looked into my eyes while his heart was stripped from his chest. Suddenly I didn't feel so sad anymore, I on felt … vengeful. I want the unknown man decapitated, I want Leeah and Kara in agonizing pain, I even want Stiles to feel my rage and I know exactly how to do it. I reached into my pocket and dialed the only people I know would understand. "Hey Aunt Kate, Grandpa I change my mind I'm in …"

(Karin p.o.v)

"NIklaus have you no respect or at least the slightest sense of self control " Elijah spoke to Klaus as tho he was a child who knew no better.

" He came to me first it isn't my fault I only defended myself" Klaus responded with a cocky grin

"This is why you'll never have anything you destroy everything in your path without a second thought" Freya now spoke up

"NIklaus must you be anymore of a dumbass this is why you have so many enemies as it is."

"Now that everything is calm" Elijah spoke with now the whole pack here ( The vampires had left searching for something yesterday so I wasn't surprised at their absents ) Leeah was leaning against Kara in the far side of the room explaining to her that how she didn't mean for him to get hurt. Explaining that she was trying to come up with a strategy. Kara pulled her into a hug and ran her fingers through her hair.

My poor sisters and My poor master. I could sense his pain I had long seen this day approaching I had sealed this from my mind as I did with all my premonitions I couldn't have Kara reading my mind and knowing what was to come that was my burden to bare and mine alone.

"I'm sorry for Niklaus rash actions he did not know he was your friend " Elijah spoke sounding sincere

'It's okay " Stiles spoke softly as he laid in jackson's arms the whole pack was surrounding Isaac's body with the originals completing the circle except Klaus he stood in the back next to a tree he looked lost and trying to contemplate his next move. He had expertly hidden his emotions but you don't live for over three millennia without being about to read a simple facial expression I knew exactly how to fix this and I knew what I had to do , along with the ability of foresight the first thing you see is your death so I knew this day would come soon and now it was finally here I'm not surprised though and it won't hurt as a valkyrie we get to live a total of twelve times. I had died eight times in war and I have died 3 times protecting Kara and Leeah. I couldn't help it but they are my younger sisters therefore it was my job to keep them safe and I guess this was my final time to say goodbye so I opened my mind to Leeah and Kara making sure they saw my vision of this very day and what was about to come up. While they were in a vision trance I knew this was my chance.

"Master you really cared for this boy didn't you." I said meeting his gaze

"He is part of my family" he spoke sadness in his voice

" Then I'll give him back to you my lord" I stated as I walked towards the body of the dead pup

"You can't bring him back you have nothing to sacrifice in his place " Stiles and Freya spoke at the same time smart children I sank down to my knees near the boy and released my wings hearing gasp in the background I ignored it knowing exactly what i had to do . I hope my sisters forgive me

I reached over and picked the lifeless body up and brought it to my chest and began the incantation

" Freyja lady to the Vanir , Goddess of fertility and mother of magic I ask of thee to grant me one final wish , Spirits of water that flow through the land and connect the nine realms to Yggdrasil I ask of thee carry this last life of mine to this warrior soul and give him a second chance before Freyja comes to collect the soul by the rights of me the fates by the rights of thin as the words flow through my lips let this finally wish last " As I finished the incantation I felt my sisters begin to move. So I sent one last message to them I turned to meet Kara's sad and angry face and Leeah's sad expression

"NOOO KARIN DON'T DO THIS " I met Leeah's gaze to see her tear filled eyes

" WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO DO IT I HAVE MORE LIVES TO LIVE " I heard the hurt in Kara's voice

"This was how it had to be for the Fates have made it so , My death is Necessary. it is how things must be. This life was a blessing from Freyja so if I can I will bless this child with new life in a way. My death is a blessing as well" I stated looking at both of them

"I Love you my dear sisters" I whispered knowing they could hear me as I felt my body lose its form and I smiled i've completed my task I may now rest.

(Stiles p.o.v)

Honestly i don't know what's happening right now all I know is that Leeah is freaking out and Kara is about to bust a gasket while a white aura envelopes Karin and Isaacs bodies soon the Aura fades and all that is left is Isaac's body. Where the hell is Karin?

" She is dead " I looked to see Kara glaring at Isaac's body she must have read my mind.

" What exactly do you mean she is dead? I thought you guy's were immortal?!" Jackson asked looking confused

" We aren't immortal we are just gifted with twelve life cycles each isn't numbered so we could live for thousands of years in one life cycle and still have the other's to fall back on I have nine lives and Leeah has 12 She has yet to lose a life mine were all lost in battle . Karin was on her last life and she used it to bring your friend back" every word she said had both anger and sadness behind it and I could tell she was mad I would be too if I lost my sister before I could walk over to comfort her she walked over and glared at Isaac the suddenly she was gone.

(Kara p.o.v)

Why had she been so stupid, Why wouldn't she let me help her. After waking from the trance I had been put in by Karin all I saw was red , how could she be so prepared to die, I could have given a simple life for that stupid wolf I had more to fall back on. Was I really so weak that I couldn't even protect my big sister from this fuck? Slowly I let my power slip as a vortex began to consume my body. I stood still feeling the Wind against my skin and it relaxed me. When I get mad my powers sometimes slip and this is what happens seen as I have control over wind and it reacts to my emotions. Right now all I felt was rage. For a while all I could hear was the howl of the winds until I heard the snap of a branch and turned quickly looking for the person responsible. I know my eyes had faded black I honestly didn't care if someone got scared that's on them for following me.

" You aren't as human as you seem to be" realizing who it was I contained myself

" What are you doing here Elijah" I wasn't in the mood to act like I didn't know who this prick was

" So you know who I am" He spoke sounding both surprised and interested

"Who doesn't know the originals in this day and age " I Replied sarcasm seeping out

" I'm sorry for your loss … but if you don't mind me asking why did your sister have wings " ahhhh so now he was getting to the point

" We are Valkyrie we all have wings " I stated

" Valkyrie? as in the handmaidens of the Norse Goddess Valfreyja " ohh we have a smart cookie here folks

"Yes exactly" I said bored of this conversation

"Well it's a pleasure to meet someone of your prestige " he said with a smile on his face holy shit he is sexy

 _ ***Kara come here now you need to see this***_ I knew this voice it was Leeah's I had forgotten to close our mind link.

" Coming" I said out loud and before I left I looked at Elijah " I have to leave my sister summons me" with a nod I was gone. Soon I was back in the clearing. I quickly looked for my sister seeing her kneeling next to Isaac's body. As soon as I got close enough she popped up looking at me with hope filled eyes. What the hell was she hopeful about our fucking sister had just died in front of us .

" Kara look this was by the boy's body " holding up her hands I saw the small white orb laying in her hands

" Is that what I think it is to be " Looking her in the eyes she nodded quickly and suddenly I wasn't so sad anymore

" Well you know what to do better than I, so you take care of that and I'll handle things here okay " And like that Leeah was gone , the only time you really saw a valkyries wings or her taking flight was if we went slow normally we take off faster than the speed of sound so I wasn't surprise she basically just disappeared. Looking around I saw many different facial expressions : Derek, Boyd and Erica all looked confused and lost , Scott looked at a loss for words but had tears seeping out his eyes , Stiles was still crying a little in Jackson's arms while Jackson looked like a kicked puppy , Lydia was on her knees tears trailing down her cheeks eyes stuck on Isaac's body , Allison stood by the door frame biting her thumb nail, Freya and Rebekah both sat back quietly looking at everyone and Klaus looked like he was about to snap. I guess it's time I took Karin's roll and took charge.

"Klaus come pick up Isaac's body and carry him back to the house" I looked at him and matched his irritated gaze. I had no time to argue with him

" Who are you to demand anything of me" he said anger in his voice

" I AM THE VALKYRIE KARA HERJA I AM THE WILD DEVASTATION AND THE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION NOW DO WHAT I SAID BEFORE I RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND THROW YOUR REMAINS INTO OBLIVION. I JUST LOST MY SISTER YOU DON'T WANT TO TEST ME RIGHT NOW." as I screamed I used my powers over air and created a air clot in his throat making it extremely hard for him to breathe after a second I let go and watched him gasp for air

" Would you like to go for round two cause it's been quite some time that i've been able to fight so my blood lust is at it's peak." I gave a him a menacing stare and watched as he ran forward grabbed Isaac and brought him to the front of the house and waited for us all.

"Let's go we have some things to prepare for before this day is done " looking back to see Elijah had returned I began speaking to the remaining original family " You three come as well we have much to discuss" and like that they followed. This day is just never gonna end is it.

(Leeah p.o.v)

"Thank you Freyja and Odin" I couldn't help but giving them praise I've been sitting here in this cave for 10 minutes just staring down at the white orb waiting for it to hatch and bring forth my new sister. You see when a Valkyrie dies her soul returns to Valhalla where it is turned into a flower in some instances Freyja would shift the old Valkyrie soul into a new Valkyrie leaving an egg in the old ones place. It happened every once in awhile and I'm so fucking happy this was one of those moments. I can't believe I get to be a big sister. I lifted the orb to my chest and cuddled to it. I can't wait to meet you my dear new it had not yet been an hour since I lost my dear older sister I tried to be strong but honestly I was ready to just go bat shit crazy even though she had showed me the vision I still couldn't believe it I had really lost my sister. Karin had been the one to watch me hatch and train me on how to be a Valkyrie we had lived many happy lives with each other and now she was just gone but in her honor I will raise my new sister as she did me. I will make her proud of me . Suddenly I felt it shift in my arms so I quickly placed the orb on the floor and shifted so I was in my Valkyrie war uniform this was how we introduced one another my formal attire so to speak I wore a Sky Blue breastplate and shoulder guards and I had on blue leather gloves with the fingers cut off , i also wore a blue skirt with an armored skirt over it and to complete the whole outfit I had on black heeled boots next to me was leraje. It was a giant war axe and I loved fighting with her she brought the best of me out . Soon the orb shifted and took form and my eyes came in contact with beautiful white wings and stood before a new warrior.

" I Am Soren Vegard The Thunders protection Valkyrie born from the goddess Freyja thank you for welcoming me into this world sister " Soren said. I looked up noticing the lack of femininity in the voice and my eyes came in contact with my new warrior and for the first time a little brother this is going to fun explaining to Kara aha can't wait.


	9. Wild Wind

(Stiles p.o.v)

Everyone gathered into the living room of the Salvatore mansion after Klaus moved Isaac's body to a bedroom to recover. There was no noise other than the sound of footsteps migrating from room to room. Kara lead the way as The Originals followed suit then me and Jackson soon the rest had scattered when Kara gave them specific jobs and said she needed to speak to us personally. I had an arm around Jackson's waist I needed him close today. After watching Isaac die by my brother's hands, Karin dying, Isaac coming back to life, Leeah leaving, and Allison giving everyone death stares thinking i actually gave a fuck I kinda needed him to keep me sane. Once we were all in the living room Kara ordered us to sit down. I sat down on the red sofa closest to the fireplace and Jackson my right. Klaus and Freya took the seats on the couch (Klaus right across from me) Rebekah sat on Klaus' arm rest and Elijah stood behind the couch eyeing Kara suspiciously. Kara stood near the entrance above us all with folded arms and the irritated expression I've come to know and love. In my opinion she was just a friendly lioness who was always ready to attack or defend. She was loving and intimidating. She low key scared the shit outta me sometimes though. I heard Kara chuckle. She must of read my mind i've got to ask leeah how to block her out someday .

"Alright, if you have any questions ask them now one by one." Kara said eyes closed.

"I'll ask the witch boy , Stiles?, not some wench who thinks she can order me around like some peasant begging for scraps." Rebecka said venomously. To my surprise that didn't receive a reaction from Kara. Not even a millisecond. Jackson put an arm around my shoulders and gave me the "wtf" face. I'm guessing he noticed the lack of reaction too. I placed my hand on his left knee and prepared for the question.

" Now I'm going to explain exactly who Stiles is and you'll all shut the hell up and listen cause I'm not one to repeat myself" Kara seemed to really have no time for bull shit today

"I already know who he is bitch he is my brother after all " i was honestly surprised Rebekah recognized me but hey she was always the one closest me to

"Henrik, are you okay? How have you been? How are you alive right now? Do you even remember me? Remember us?" Rebekah got off the armrest and was standing in the middle of the two couches. She didn't look or sound angry. She was concerned, relived, and actually sounded like she cared for me. I couldn't help but smile. I got off the couch and enveloped her in a soft hug. I had one arm around her shoulders and the other in the middle of her back. She quickly hugged me back

"Yes I'm fine, I've been okay, I will let Kara explain how I'm alive since she can explain better than I can, and yes I remember you. Even though it has been a millennia I remember everything like it was yesterday." I said as I hugged her tight. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. I released the hug and sat back down next to Jax and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I turned to Kara. "Will you please explain?" She gave me a look of acceptance and then turned to My siblings.

"This will be very brief, and save all questions till the end. I don't like being interrupted." Kara said arms still folded. Everyone remained silent and drew all attention to her as we waited for her to continue.

"The day of Henrik's birth was filled with joy and war. His mother and father were delighted to have met their new born however Frost giants had attempted to destroy Asgard and take Henrik. As a last resort to save their son his father sent Henrik to earth away from the war and into the hands of a strong women who could care and protect his child that woman was your Mother Ester . She gratefully took the child thinking of it as a great honor stiles father put a spell on you all so that you believe Henrik was your blood brother. Ester had raised Henrik with you all until she decided to turn you into vampires. Since Henrik was her favorite and very special she placed a curse on him and you all. HIs curse kept him asleep and stopped him from aging, where as yours were the memories of his "Death" . One thousand years later he was found by his new family and given the name Stiles. The fucking end." Kara finished the story and made eye contact with everyone in the room. ( Was i the only one that noticed the lingering stare Elijah had when Kara broke eye contact? Apparently) There was absolute silence until Jackson broke it. "This would be the moment you would want to ask your questions." I couldn't hide my chuckle at his smart ass remark.

"Well that sort of explains why it's been over a thousand years and you still don't look a day over 17." Freya stated looking unfazed .

"Did you remember your family when you woke up? Why didn't you come and find us?" Rebecka asked me.

"I didn't remember anything until a few weeks ago when I had discovered or thought I was a witch with Bonnie. I was in a meadow and got flash backs of us as children I was practicing magic with you, Rebekah, everyone except for Freya was there. And I gained even more memories when Kara, Leeah, and Karin gave me my memories back." I said. I didn't want to go into detail about my powers yet.

"Doesn't surprise me much mother chose you to be the favorite and spare you from such horrors." Klaus said obvious jealousy leaking in his voice. "Who is your real father Henrik?"

"The Chief of the Aesir tribe of deities , The King of Asgard Odin the AllFather." Kara said like it was rehearsed. Like a mantra.

"So technically you are royal." Elijah finally said. He looked at me waiting for the answer but failed to secretly keep stealing glances at Kara.

"Um yes I guess so, I haven't gotten many details aha." I lied. It's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just that I don't trust them like I would if I had grown up with them and not Scott.

"But that doesn't explain why this worthless wench is here." Rebekah said. She folded her arms and stared daggers at Kara. In a flash she stood directly in front of Kara like she was challenging her. Kara opened her eyes and her frightening Onyx eyes gleamed. I'm still not use to those eyes like I am to her blueish-grey eyes. So yeah they scare the shit out of me but also kinda excite me is that bad?… no…okay.

"My sisters and I were personally made from Lord Odin and made into powerful women warriors called Valkyries. Karin and I were made from his loyal ravens Huginn and Muninn these names translated in English would be thought and mind. Leeah was created from Odins wives fiery spirit of protection and loyalty . Our purpose in life was to protect Henrik and train him for when he was ready to receive his powers and become a worthy prince of Asgard. When this happens we will still help and serve him. " Kara explained this very calm and when she finished her eyes went back to normal.

"You are going to be the hottest Prince of Asgard in fucking history." Jackson whispered in my ear then gave me a little nibble on my earlobe. Fucking tease.

"And you aren't trying to kill him? How can we trust you?" Why should we?" Freya asked. She stood up and walked next to Rebekah who was still staring down Kara. I was starting to worry for their lives because Kara's patience had to be running out. Elijah soon walked toward our sisters and tried to get them to back off. Jackson and I stood up and walked to Kara's side. Klaus sat smug on the couch enjoying the show he's such a little bitch. Elijah managed to restrain Freya and lead her away from the crowd but Rebekah refused to back down. "I don't trust you to watch my brother wench. Where are your qualifications? You don't even look strong enough to fight me let alone be some type of Norse Mythological bitch. You should leave you are done here. Fuck off." Was this bitch stupid ? It's true Rebekah was not only taller than Kara but looked like she could have more muscle. If they were human I'd have my money on Rebekah BUT THEY ARENT. I soon grew angry. How the hell can she come in here and tell the women I see as a real sister now to screw off? She knew me for what all of 3 seconds? Suddenly there was a powerful wind circling the two women and Kara's enormous jet black wings were released. She used her wind to bring Rebekah off the floor almost hitting the chandelier. The wind around them forced many bones to move the wrong direction. She looked like she was transforming into a werewolf like Tyler Lockwood. Her scream was tremendous.

"I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME. I AM ONE OF THE THREE MOST POWERFUL VALKYRIE OF ASGARD. I COULD SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG, I COULD COMPLETELY OBLITERATE YOU. I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH IGNORANCE AND YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE. MARK MY WORDS REBEKAH MIKAELSON, I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE." The screaming grew louder. The remaining Originals tried to break through the wind barrier and save their sister.

"KARA PLEASE ENOUGH OF THIS" Elijah bellowed and ran into the wind blowing him all the way back toward the front door.

"I WILL KILL YOU, LET HER GO!" Klaus screamed trying the same tactic but being blown toward the wall.

"BITCH!" Freya yelled and began chanting spells I'm assuming it was something to stop this.

"Hey c'mon stop this! Don't kill her Kara control your self PLEASE." I screamed I didn't know if she could hear me though. Only the Valkyries, Jackson and I knew about the real reason she was named the wild devastation. Klaus threw a chair into the tornado but that back fired and hit Freya rending her unconscious.

(Rebecka p.o.v)

I have never felt such overwhelming pain. She wouldn't let me go. As I was forced into the air I could see the determination and killing intent in her eyes and the truth behind her words but I could also see a fight. Like she was fighting herself she was holding back, she was fighting herself for dominance against her emotions. That's when more bones snapped and my arms were twisted and the airs from lungs were getting taken. I let out another scream which was a bad idea because it took the air out of me faster. There was wind everywhere and the only thing I could move was my eyes. I saw my family trying to help me. I saw Elijah hit the door and Klaus fly into the wall. I even saw Henrik trying to get her attention. Nothing was stopping this demon from killing me over and over. I was like her worn out ragdoll. I hated every second of this but I couldn't get myself to hate her. Why? And then everything went black as I died again.

(Kara p.o.v)

I didn't want this to happen. It shouldn't be happening. This is taking far too long to stop. My anger has gotten the best of me again and I can't control it. I see Rebekah crying out for help, being thrown around, the complete agony on her face. I'm trying so hard to stop Rebekah please hang in there for a little bit longer.

"You know you want this. You heard what she said. She deserves punishment" the voices said.

"This is wrong and has gone too far she doesn't deserve this. She just wants to protect Henrik just like I do." I spoke to them sternly.

"WHAT SHE SAID DESERVES PUNISHMENT AND SHE WILL GET IT." The voices yelled making my attack stronger. Rebekah yelled out in pain again. By this point I could see everyone yelling at me trying to get my attention but I couldn't hear them. I only heard the screaming demons in my head. I haven't lost control like this in decades and this is the first time I don't have Karin or Leeah's help to stop it, to stop me.

(Stiles p.o.v)

"PLEASE STOP THIS NOOOW! KARA!" I yelled for the 100th time. Kara's personal tornado had been up for 5 minutes and Rebecka has died at least 20 times. If she wasn't a vampire this would be A LOT more serious. By this time everyone has gone through every idea to get the wind to stop. Klaus even tried running in the opposite direction to counteract it. She was just too powerful.

"Why won't your servant wench stop this nonsense Henrik?" Klaus bellowed. He grabbed me by my collar and pushed me toward a wall. I was only there briefly before Klaus was thrown off by Jackson.

"Touch what's mine again and you're next to get some bones broken!" Jackson said as he pointed toward the tornado. I looked toward Kara. There had to be another way to get her attention. She still looked like she was in some type of daydream wrapped in her thoughts. That's when I came up with an idea. I needed to get her to read my mind.

"KARA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU HAVE TO STOP FOCUS ON ME" I cried in my mind. She glanced in my direction but the barrier was still up. "FOCUS ON MY VOICE NO ONE ELSE'S. YOU HAVEN'T LOST CONTROL IN DECADES REMEMBER THAT! YOU CAN STILL STOP THIS DON'T BE CONTROLLED!"

"Henrik move away. Move everyone out of the way!" This wasn't Kara's or Karin's voice. It was a male voice. How the hell did someone hack our mind link? Could that be done? What the fuck is happening?

"QUIT ASKING DUMBASS QUESTIONS AND JUST LISTEN." The male voice commanded again. I didn't know what was happening but I did what I was told. I informed everyone to move out of the way everyone was on different sides of the room. Freya was with Jackson and I while Elijah and Klaus stuck together on the other side. There was a clear passage from Kara to the front door. Then there was a huge crack of thunder and and the front door caved in. The man walked in wearing a cropped hoodie that only covered his pecks and exposed his abs , looking down he was wearing came joggers and some black rochies he was kinda hot . Looking back up i saw his eyes and was surprised by what i saw one eye was hazel and gorgeous the next was grey, they kinda hypnotized you , of finish it all off he had a man bun and sun kissed skin if i wasn't dating jackson i would totally hit that .

"Well thanks Stiles good to be appreciated " holy shitt was i talking out loud " No babe but i can hear your thoughts " he responded with a wink okay now I'm creeped out. The man finally took his eyes off me and looked at Kara.

"Now what do we have here i swear i've told this girl a million times keep it under control guess i'll have to handle that as well ." pausing he looked around the room and walked over to the fire place and pulled out the poker and walked back to stand infront of the tornado , he lifted the poker up and chanted "legge ned og sove " i think i knew what he was saying but i wasn't sure . when he finished chanting he lifted the poker and threw it like a spear and to my surprise it pierced through the tornado straight into Kara's chest making her fall to the floor and causing the winds to stop. Soon Rebekah fell to the floor releasing a pain filled cry but nobody moved except the mysterious man who slowly made his way over to Kara's limp body and pulled the poker out her chest making her whimper, he then placed his hands on both sides of her hands and began to chant "siden denne kroppen ikke kan kontrollere all denne kraften la det bli beseglet som er mitt ønske" while he chanted her body convulsed all around after a while he finally stopped making her body go still . Getting up he walked over to Rebekah and placed his hand over her mouth and soon we heard bones snapping soon after she made a loud gasp while he pulled away his hand you could see blood leaking off of it. i saw her legs and arms snapping back into place . moving my eyes i soon looked straight into the mystery mans eyes looking aways from me to look at all of us he spoke

" Sit loves " and proceeded to walk to the armchair and sit crossing his legs and pulling vodka out of thin air once we were all seated and clearly shocked by what had just happened Leeah walked in

" Oh Come on i told you not to be extra! jesus." She said you could hear the laughter in the way she spoke

" Sorry i can't help it i've always had a flare for the dramatics don't act like you didn't know " He responded taking a swig out of the Bottle giggling

" Can someone tell me what the hell is going on and who the hell he is !" Jax yelled irritation in his voice i clutched his arm tight and turned his face and planted a light kiss on his lips hoping to calm him down

" Sorry excuse my rudeness i am Stiles new brother and while i'm speaking your mighty sexy " Saying this i looked at him in surprise and irritation and waited for him to continue

" Sorry Sty I had too ,I Am Soren Vegard The Thunders Almighty Protection , The Valkyrie born from the ashes of Karin my fallen sister nice to make your acquaintance young god" He finished with a knowing smirk on his face shit can't wait to explain this all to dad tomorrow


	10. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

LET THE GAMES BEGIN ch 10

" Leeah let's go we need to go shopping anyway " and like that him and Leeah walked out the door and I soon heard the roar of an engine then I heard as the tires zoomed across the dirt bringing my attention back to the room. I took everything into account Elijah was sitting against the wall with a look of shock on his face , Rebekah is standing near me and Jax. Turning my head once more I saw Niklaus laying on the floor knocked out I heard a groan and averted my attention to Kara who I guess woke up wait was she asleep or dead?

Stiles p.o.v

Between the rays of sunlight breaking through my eyelids and jackson rubbing his clothed erection between my ass cheeks it wasn't really hard to wake up this morning. It's been a four days since the talk with my siblings and Kara's whole mini break down, Soren and Leeah have been gone all four days since the incident when Kara had woken up she was confused but soon remembered everything the strangest part was the conversation we had once her mind was clear

*Flashback*

" I'm sorry I couldn't control myself Stiles and Rebekah I'm sorry I hurt you so I certainly didn't mean to go to such extremes " she spoke with her head down avoiding looking at us.

" What exactly happened and are you okay ? " This time it was Elijah who spoke up. He began walking toward her slowly.

" Ummm well the best way to explain it is that I lost control ….. you see like the wolves and you vampires I have an anchor so to speak that keeps me in control of my powers but what you also have to understand that as a valkyrie there are two sides to me. I have this calm and collected side and my other have " The Wild Devastation" when i enter battle that side of me takes over but when I'm calm I come back out sometimes if I'm too stressed that part of me slips out and takes over other times I am in control … with everything that happened with Karin dying i couldn't handle it and lost control I'm truly sorry ". . she finished speaking with tears slipping down her cheeks

" Kara it's okay I get it I'm not mad at you but you should know that some man came in here he claimed to be a valkyrie but while you were out of control her stabbed you in the chest with an object he enchanted once you had fallen he removed and and said something about a seal placed on you " as I spoke her eyes widened then turned black but before i could freak they turned back to their normal grayish-blue color

" Fuck" She groaned out while getting up but almost falling in the process but before I could get to her Elijah was at her side helping her stand. One hand was on her hip and his other held her hand delicately. She looked up to his eyes and smiled gently. My brother stayed concerned. My question is when the hell did they become so intimate?

" What is the problem? Who was he?" He stated once she was able to stand somewhat straight using Elijah as a human crutch

" Did you find out who the man was ?" she spoke in a tone that was clearly meant to sound relaxed but you could hear the panic .

" He said his name was Soren he claimed to be a Valkyrie and Leeah was with him. She didn't disagree so I just went with it why?"

" He placed a seal on my other half. It's nothing that can hurt me but it's like a security system to make sure that side stays inside and quiet." she finished leaning her head on Elijah's shoulder and snaked an arm around him.

" Is that good or bad ?" Jax asked finally speaking for the first time.

" Honestly I don't know " after she spoke those words she whispered something and disappeared into thin air. Leaving Jax, Elijah, and I dumbfounded.

END OF FLASHBACK*

The Nibbling sensation on my ear broke me from my memories soon realizing what was happening i smiled and rolled over to see Jackson barely awake he looked so cute with his hair all over the place and his eyes barely open i just want to kiss him so i leaned forward and placed my lips on his what was suppose to be a good morning kissed turned into a full make out session breaking apart for air i looked up and smile seeing him fully awake now.

" Morning babe " and just like that i was hard as a rock i honestly don't understand why but jackson's voice when he just wakes up is the sexiest thing ever.

" Good Morning Jax" i replied hoping to leave the bad and take a very very cold shower but Jackson caught me and pushed me under him and loomed over me

" Where do you think you're going to awoke the beast so i think you need to take care of it " i looked at him with a confused look which he must have caught because he smirked and pressed his erection into mine which lead to me moaning

'Fuck Jax" i groaned as he continued to grind our dicks together this was fucking heaven i mean I'm still a virgin so this is my first sexual experience other than with righty and palma ( My hands bitches don't judge me shit) soon Jackson's lips were on mine between the grinding and his kisses i was gonna cum soon.

( Jackson's p.o.v)

Fuck this felt so much better than i thought it would me and stiles haven't really don't much other than kiss so this is new to both of us bringing my attention back so Stiles who was moaning a lot i began to bite his bottom lip which led him to opening his lips which i gladly stuck my tongue into and we fought for dominance i won of course and took full control of the kiss soon i broke away from him to look at my work and let me tell you seeing stiles like this made me even harder his lips were plump and swollen from us kissing and his cheeks were a rosy red i bent my head back down but this time just planting a peck on his lips then his jaw then his neck where i began to bite around looking for his soft spot and once i found it i began to suck on it grinding our hips harder with one hand i reached down and pulled down my boxers releasing my cock to jump free then i reached into Stiles Batman boxers, that i had made fun of him for last night, and pulled out his cock his dick was impressive not as big as my nine inches but he was close his dick was like eight to eight in a half inches and thick but not as thick as mine i grabbed our erections and began rubbing them against each other.

" Fuck Jax I'm gonna cum soon " i squeezed our cocks closer making him moan even more and began sucking on his collar bone with my free hand i reached into the back of his boxers and felt against the amazing globes that were his asscheeks he was surprisingly hairless all over so i reached further squeezing his ass cheeks making him arch his back i reached down a little more till my fingers were in his ass crack and i felt his puckered hole i slowly rubbed my finger against it making him squirm a little " Relax stiles " As soon as i spoke those words he did and with that i slid my finger into his hole pushing in and out.

'FUCK JAX RIGHT THERE " ha guess i found his prostate as i slid two fingers in his clenching hole i jacked us off harder and smashed our lips together after a couple more stroke i felt Stiles walls tighten around my fingers sending me over the edge and we both came together

" That was sexy " i whispered kissing him one more time before i climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom

" Shit we need to do that more and side note how did you even know what you were doing ? " he asked me with an amused smirk

" I watched a shit ton of gay porn with Danny when i figured out i liked you i wanted to see if i could get it up for other guys and it seems i only get hard seeing your cock but yeah gay porn kinda taught me a lot " i Smiled and began pulling out something to wear we are suppose to go to this lunch thing the valkyries set up as a good bye to the Originals and the Falls gang cause we go home tomorrow at two in the morning

" Can you pick me out something too i need to go shower" as he got out of bed i couldn't help but look at his ass i guess after i fingered his ass he just took off his boxers so right now i had the best view

" Sure babe" damn I'm whipped

( Stiles p.o.v)

After we were both showered and dressed me and Jackson finally headed downstairs to meet with the others before heading out to go to lunch. Everyone dressed casual but we all looked great I let Jackson pick out my clothes so I was wearing a black shirt with my ripped skin jeans and my hightop converse along with Jackson's leather jacket , Jackson wore tight black jeans and a red tank top and wore my red hoodie over it finishing his outfit with his black adidas, Elijah was wearing his usual Black slacks with Burgundy dress shirt but left the top button undone , Damon wore the usual black tee and blue jeans with some adidas ,Rebekah wore a black sundress with a leather jacket leaving her blonde locks to fall down her shoulders and some black wedges , Scott was in simple jeans and a white tee and his white converse , Isaac was wearing almost the same just had a plaid shirt over his white tee and some black chuck taylor's , Boyd wore his normal black tee with some black jeans and his timberlands , Erica was wearing a cute two piece outfit the top was a nude colored tight sleeveless turtleneck but the fabric was like silk and i cut off above her belly button with a matching nude skirt the stopped at her knees for shoes she had on some black pumps and wore her golden locks down her makeup was amazing she looked like a goddess , Bonnie wore a black romper with some gladiator sandals and a long cardigan , Alison was wearing a tribal crop top and some light blue skinny's along with her combat boots , Caroline wore a cute floral sundress ,that i remember helping her pick it out back when we went vent shopping , and some black flats , Stefan and Derek looked like fucking twins both wearing black slacks and white button ups with slick ties going down their necks , Derek had trimmed his beard so it was more of a five o'clock shadow it was sexy which made me wonder why they had dressed so nice. I took notice that Niklaus was absent I guess he wasn't up for a picnic

" So are you and Jackson ready to go or are you're going to go for round two " I recognized it was Damon, Stefan stifled a chuckling next to him then leaned in to kiss Caroline on the cheek when she walked up from behind him.

" Well I mean since you are offering we might as well. JAX get your sexy ass back upstairs! " I yelled while turning around to head back up.

" I swear to god, buddha, satan , and Lana Del Rey if you head back up those stairs I will rip both of your throats out." Derek said almost roaring at us.

" Did you just include Lana as a deity ? " Bonnie spoke before I got the chance to but yeah i really want to know what that's about. Probably because over the last couple of weeks him and Leeah have been spending so much time together. I don't know.

" Just get in the damn cars" He left on that note but I will get my answer. After we all got into cars we headed towards the location we were directed to by Soren. Pulling up I realized we were at a park with a trail once we all got out the car we walked up towards the trail and was greeted by a boy wearing black jeans and an apron with no shirt yet had a bow tie around his neck and a apron around his waist. He was hot like has a six pack you just wanna lick hot but at the same time he looked kind of familiar.

" Hi I am Kaanan and I've been instructed to lead you to your destination so if you would follow me " IT'S COFFEE BOY! how the hell did he get here and why is here? But soon enough we were all following him the trail was really nice there was an abundance of trees and in each tree on a branch was a paper lantern it was really tranquil and romantic. When we got to the end of the trail it was a massive opening with lanterns everywhere illuminating the whole area it was like something out of the movies.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen to your goodbye banquet I am Jacob I will be your head server we still have a couple more people we are waiting for so feel free to look around and we will begin the entree as soon as our final guest arrive." Once Jacob had finished I looked around and realized all the servers were dressed the same and were all male each wearing no shirt but had on a bow tie with black jeans and an apron who the hell planned this shit I feel like I'm in magic mike. After a couple minute of everyone just chatting and drinking cause one of the valkyries got alcohol along with regular drinks , My money's on Soren, we all heard laughter and turned our heads to be greeted by the world's best view coming in. First was Leeah, she had her hair cascading down her shoulders in thick curls and was wearing a mint strapless dress that started off slim but then flowed out and matching mint heels and some silver bracelet she looked angelic. Next was Kara having her sleek, jet black, straight hair coming down her shoulders but a single streak of silver made an appearance upon the hair she was wearing a Black spaghetti strap slim dress that complimented her curves amazingly and wore some red bottom pumps both girls looked as though they walked fresh out of a photoshoot. Then finally came Soren wearing a tight black button up dress shirt and a silver tie with matching tight black slacks and some nice dress shoes. He had sleek black hair in a man bun he had his piercing hazel eyes focusing on something following his gaze. I saw it was Scott he was so focused on does he have a thing for Scott or does he have a staring problem? When all three stood next to each other Derek and Elijah walked over and gave their arms out. Leeah took Derek's with a smile and began walking to her seat and Kara hesitantly took hold of Elijah letting him lead the way to there seats. Jackson put his arm around my waist and lead us to our seats. When we sat down I kissed his soft lips long enough to make an awkward moment. I didn't care though I love this man more than anything. Everyone followed after taking a seat once seated we all began chatting again as the servers brought us food.

" This is really amazing how did you set this up?" Erica questioned openly not knowing who to ask and to my surprise Soren answered

" Oh I set it all up. I saw a picture on tumblr with an area like this set up so I decorated this whole area based off of that." He ended smiling

" So you did this yourself? Damn great job." Jackson spoke up this time

" Well I did use my magic so it wasn't that hard to complete." Soren Spoke with a smirk on his face as his server handed him a glass of a drink that looked really yummy. I kinda wanna taste it looking around I saw everyone giving him a shocked face. Like he just said jesus was a woman or something.

" What ?" he asked with innocent

" You can't mention you know what infront of these boys " Leeah spoke through her gritted teeth

" Excuse me sir " I turn my head to meet Kanan's Eyes " The gentlemen over there said he is your brother and wanted you to try this " Looking at his hand I smiled and saw a drink just like Soren's in his hand. Taking it i smiled and sipped it damn it was really good i could barely taste the alcohol yet I knew it was there.

" Oh don't worry they aren't alive anymore " he said so nonchalant

" What do you mean they aren't alive anymore? " Caroline spoke with a hint of fear on her face

" Sweetie i know you're a blond but please don't fall into the stereotype" I honestly fought so hard to not laugh at that. I knew if I did Caroline would give me the silent treatment till the day I died.

" Soren fucking explain before I snap your neck. " Kara spoke through gritted teeth as well while smiling. She was really back to her lunatic self

" Well to put it simple all these boys died by a supernatural creature using that information. I made a spell so that as long as my electrical currents flow through them they won't die so really this is like there last day on earth " He finished sipping his cocktail

" So you are manipulating them " Jackson said in a tense tone but I knew why after the kanima thing I understand why

" Are you stupid ? They are dead and this isn't against their will we made a deal as long as they do what I want until three pm this afternoon then they can have the rest of the day until three pm tomorrow afternoon to do as they please so technically I'm their angel of good fortune." I could hear irritation in his voice

" How did you bring them back if you don't mind me asking " Why in the hell is Scott asking this ?

" Well Scott to all mortals have a consensus which is a series of electrical currents and the body is just a vessel to contain those currents so while you're living those currents flow and keep you going until you get old and die but in the case that you die young I can restart those currents and bring you back for an extended amount of time " Holy shit Soren is fucking smart

" Why go through all that trouble when you could have just raised them from the dead " Damon would be the one to ask a shit question like that

" Well considering there is 14 of them that would be rather complicated because to bring a person you have to sacrifice a life so did you really want 14 people In your town to suddenly just die and because I can't control who anyone could have died "

" I Thought you were all powerful " Damon replied with a smirk

" Okay and I thought your stroke game was strong but all your sexual partners would say otherwise " at that response I choked and everyone else was shocked. Stefan literally spit out his drink.

" And while I'm spilling tea Stefan how come you said Caroline's Name when you masterbated this morning?" ohhhh shit

" When were you anywhere near our house " Stefan paled and I didn't even think vampires could do that. Every woman at the table stared wide eyed at him, except Caroline who grabbed his hand and hid her laughter. Damon and Bonnie weren't trying to hide it at all.

"Um Caroline I don't see why you are laughing. Why weren't you there to please your man?" Caroline got wide eyes but was still chuckling. I would have said something if it wasn't such a good question.

"That's enough Soren." Bonnie said after calming down

" Funny how people will ignore a little white Owl." Soren grinned like the demon child he was and this is how the even progress for the next 30 minutes Soren talked shit but soon everyone joined in and we generally had a great time right before we were going to leave i heard a noise and felt my stomach drop. Every hair on the back of my neck began to stand up and I got chills. Something wasn't right but i wasn't sure about it until I looked at the valkyries faces. There's practically mirrored mine.

" All of you get up and leave now. Boys, run fast and far " The servers all set off and one by one we all got up but I wasn't leaving.

" What the hell is going on?" Derek yelled. Everyone was pretty confused by this point.

" We will inform you at a later time but for now do as I say sisters gear up now " Soren said in a hurry. During all the confusion and commotion I felt a sudden sense of danger. I sat there trying to figure out this feeling I had inside. It felt like danger was approaching something big and more than one.

I stood from the table and screamed facing the forest and the direction the feeling lead me too. I ran to stand next to The Valkyries who were facing the forest soon began to transform into their battle armor. Each one had a different light that illuminated the space around us. When the light dimmed the Valkyries were revealed completely ready for the challenge that faced us. Leeah had a full upper body Corset with shoulder plates and long sleeves to protect her arms, her hair was up into a bun, her silver miniskirt met with the thigh high combat boots she wore. In her grasp was her battle axe she began twirling it around.. Kara wore a similar Corset with shoulder plates except it was over a tight fitting strapless leather dress that stopped in the middle of her thigh and her arms were exposed each hand holding skinny majestic swords each sword had words in a language i didn't understand engraved on them and her hair was still flowing down. She had a small head dress on with wings on each side and she had on knee length black gladiator sandals. Soren had on a pure white cape over his shoulder plates and a tight fitting metal vest that exposed his muscular arms with leather black pants and knee high boots similar to Leeah's but more masculine On the sides of his hips you could see the pockets for his crescent daggers. Everyone just stared at their new appearance.

"What are you dumb fucks gawking at get a move on! You aren't safe here!" Kara yelled at the group behind us still in her fighting stance. "Henrik what the hell are you doing you need to leave with them now." Leeah said as she grabbed me by my elbow and was leading me toward the group.

"NO I'M NOT RUNNING I'M HELPING. THIS IS WHAT YOU TRAINED ME FOR RIGHT? I'M NOT LEAVING YOU GUYS. OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY!" I yelled and shrugged out of her strong grip. My yelling brought all the attention on me everyone stared. I walked over to Jackson "I need you to leave though I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going fucking anywhere." Jackson said while he firmly gripped my shoulders and looked me in my eyes showing his seriousness.

"Yeah us either." Elijah and Derek said coming back from the group. "EVERYONE LISTEN. We have exactly 2 minutes until the enemy shows up some people have to protect the town and be a line of defense others need to protect each other. Elijah you cannot stay here. This isn't your battle to fight and it's not yours either Derek. Everyone except for Us three Jackson and Stiles need to leave. I PROMISE all of us will return." Soren spoke determination in his was the first time I heard him sound like a true leader. Then he turned toward Jackson "If you are going to stay, you better stay alive." Elijah ran toward Kara who was still in her stance. He stood in front of her grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a peck on the lips "You better fucking return to me." She nodded and watched as he ran and brought everyone else with him with determined eyes. Derek ran towards Leeah. She quickly pulled him in for a kiss too and pushed him toward the group before he even got the chance to speak. With only the Valkyries, Jackson and I remaining on the field the monster's' footsteps grew audible. Kara ran to me "You are going to need this since you don't have your weapon yet." And she handed me one of her swords. "Can I tell you something really quick? I..I'm scared." I whispered. She gave me a sympathetic look. "A real warrior can admit to fear and embrace it with open arms." She said and walked away.

"Okay, Leah put up a barrier. Stiles and Kara get ready for impact. Jackson stay next to me. THEY'RE HERE!" Soren screamed. Then suddenly Leeah made a huge fiery barrier around the five of barrier was at least 30 ft tall and the overwhelming heat made it hard to breathe. Kara and I waited firmly in our stances. In all honesty I have no idea what the hell I was thinking. I should have stayed with the group. I should have gone and evacuated everyone out of town with Elijah I should have done something else. I'm not ready for the- "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH." The sound of a horribly loud Roar caught my attention and 6 huge Creatures stomped through the fire. These weren't ordinary creatures. They were Alphas. The same Alphas that were loyal to Deucalion somehow they were bigger and more vicious. Kara and I charged toward them. The alpha was 3 ft taller than me and his monstrous size intimidated me but I refused to back down. In my training i learned new fighting skills and how to improve my strength to match The valkyries'. I remembered my training as I kept running towards him and when I got close enough I took my first overhead swing at the enemy aiming at his bare chest. He easily blocked it with his claws and used his other arm to try and scratch me. I ducked under his arm, twisted, and landed a swift sharp incision on his left leg deep enough to show bone. The alpha cried out in agony but his skin began to move. He healed himself. I should've known. While wrapped up in my thoughts he grabbed my arm, lifted me up, and threw me into a tree stump. The pain in my ribs was tremendous. I wiped the blood from my mouth and began to stand when I saw him rushing toward me. I retrieved the borrowed sword and charged toward him. This time I jumped high enough to slice his face but it was useless when he blocked me again and punched me to the ground. I coughed up some blood and struggled to get up. The alpha came to finish me off with a kick when a sword sliced through the right side of his chest from behind. The alpha stumbled and fell to one knee right in front of me. I took this opportunity to land a powerful knee to the nose and watched him fall backwards making the sword push through his chest more. Kara then appeared in front of me all battered and bloody Jet black eyes glistening she grabbed the sword from my hand and sliced the demon's head off before he could stand.

"These creatures can regenerate set them on fire, aim for the heart or slice off the head. They are powerful in hand to hand combat try to use defensive far away attacks but if you have to use hand to hand combat watch their arms. Those are the strongest part of their body by the looks of it." She told me taking deep breathes every other word. "And be careful these things aren't right." How she got all of this information in the last 5 minutes with one Alpha just amazed me. She had 3 huge scratches across her abdomen and looks like she had been bitten in the leg. Her jet black wings had blots of blood in them and one of them was crooked. "Henrik get out of your thoughts. I'm fine. Remember what I told you and remember your training." She told me as she rolled the alpha over retrieved her sword and prepared for flight. She took off but not as quickly as before and only toward another alpha who was a few feet away.

So far only two out of the 6 alphas had been killed. One by Kara the other by Soren. Soren had taken one out using a thunder spell and his crescent daggers, he had Leeah set the alpha on fire.

Leeah was across the field holding her own against another alpha. She blocked all of the female alphas attacks weakly with her battle axe but the female was too strong and kept pushing her back. The female alpha landed another hit on Leeah knocking her down. I ran toward them. "LEEAH!" I screamed. I got her attention and she landed a quick kick to the front of the alphas knee and made it howl. I stood in front of Leeah before the alpha could retaliate and landed a punch in the alphas stomach. I added several more uppercuts to the stomach followed by a swift kick to her side. She fell to the side of one knee but used a low kick to try and knock me over. I blocked her kick and punched her in the mouth. Three of her teeth came out after I hit her. Thank God for Kara and the strength building training. She wiped the blood from her mouth and I could tell how much angrier she became.

"I'm going to kill you, you little runt!" She used her long muscular arms to force her claws up my body leaving three huge scratches going up my abdomen and I flew backwards. She jumped on top of me and scratched my cheek. Before she slapped me again Leeah threw her axe at her knocking her off of me. I snatched the sword from the ground turned and stabbed the female alpha in the heart. I watched as the life from the alpha washed away as I pushed the blade deeper into her heart. This was my first kill on a hyped up alpha. I felt triumphant but I couldn't let it go to my head I had to go help stop the others. I helped Leeah sit back down near a tree stump out of sight. She had blood gushing out of the top of her head and by the angle of her leg I could tell it was broken. I could clearly see a bone sticking out and it was disgusting. She was grabbing her left side so she probably had a few broken ribs to add to her multiple bruises. "Are you going to be okay? How the hell did all of this happen?" I asked her inspecting her injuries.

"How the hell do you think? Don't worry about it I'll heal soon just go." She said through gritted teeth. "Just stay out of sight and heal quickly. I can't have you dying on me." I said as I laughed weakly. I stared into her pain filled green eyes and left. I didn't go to far until I saw her pop her bone into place a few minutes later. She was healing. On the other side of the field I saw Soren doing something to Jackson and a huge bright light around them that acted like a mystical barrier to protect those two from the remaining Alphas.

(Soren p.o.v)

"Do you want to help the love of your life" I asked Jackson hoping to the god's that his answer was yes " of course i'd do anything for him " he replied and that's all i needed now this next part won't be good and I'm going to get so much shit for this later

" Jackson there is a spell that can give you the power to fight these creatures but with magic everything has a price are you sure you want to continue " okay no i need him to change his mind now

" Do it now " He growled and I guess it's now or never fuck

" Nemesis goddess of Revenge & Divine Retribution i summon thee and ask to bless this soul with the power to punish those whose have broken nature's law THOR GOD OF THUNDER I SUMMON THE BLOOD OF YOUR BERSERKERS TO FLOW THROUGH HIS BODY AND FENRIR SHIFT HIS BODY AND MOLD IT INTO YOUR FORM WITH THESE WORDS I ASK OF THE DO IT NOW CREATE FOR ME A CURSED BEING " As i screamed out the ending of my spell his body began to shift i could hear the snapping of every bone in his body and his screams soon became howls as a giant wolf took his place he wasn't as big as fenrir but he would get the job done and with this i pull out my daggers and meet his gaze and we both turned to look at the enemy before us i've been waiting to tear something apart ha let the games begin then

(Stiles p.o.v)

Looking around I saw kara wearing herself out trying to take on the 3 remaining alphas one by one but each time she got one alone another would come up trying to use the element of surprise. Her wounds hadn't healed completely and it looked like she had several more wounds in her wings. So she was using her wind to keep them back as much as possible but whenever she used her powerful wind attacks it blew me farther away prolonging my help but they weren't strong enough to blow the alphas away forever. As soon as Kara used her last wind attack that blew me into another tree I heard an animalistic noise. I picked myself off the ground, turned and came face to face with the largest wolf I had ever was pure white. I looked into its eyes and noticed that they gave me the same comfort I feel when I'm around Jackson. Wait is this wolf JACKSON?

THe wolf then turned and jumped on one of the alphas attacking Kara. He had a firm grip on the alpha's neck and his claws were inching into its abdomen from the front and the the other alpha female knocked the sword from Kara's hand and used the claws in her toes to land a quick kick to Kara's stomach giving her 4 mini stab wounds In one swift motion Jackson tore apart the Alpha. Soren and I soon ran next to Jackson to face the final two Alphas.

These last two were the tallest most vicious ones. Kara had been unable to move just yet and leeah was trying to help move her slightly away from the battlefield to heal. She had taken many injuries during our time on the battlefield. Just then one of the Alphas let out an earsplitting roar and dashed toward the three of us. Soren spread his wings and flew high enough to stick his daggers into the alpha's neck and Jackson grabbed on too its left leg trying to rip it off. I grabbed the borrowed sword, used Jackson as leverage to jump higher, and aimed to stab at the heart. At that moment the Alpha slammed Jackson down onto the ground and kicked him with his humongous feet and slapped soren and I away from him. He tackled Jackson and squeezed until we heard bones snap and small whimpers. The alpha let him go after and Jackson turned back into a human screaming in agonizing pain. "JACKSON!" I screamed. I was in shock I couldn't move I was frozen. Then the alpha came to finish off Jackson and Soren and I starting rushing forward. "AIM FOR THE HEART" soren screamed at me as he spread his wings showing the previous stab wounds and scratches from a different alpha and flew forward.

The Alpha had already grabbed the sword that Kara had dropped,Licked it to stain his blood on the blade like a sick bastard, and was about to plunge it into Jackson's chest. "NOOOOOO" I screamed again as I felt my feet move faster and my power and strength increase. Suddenly a stretched out ripping noise was heard on the other side of the alpha and I went still. My power had exceeded its limit and went beyond after the thought of the Alpha killing Jackson. A purple light radiated off of me and giant purple wings grew out of my back. I let out a huge cry as the power grew within me and the Alpha turned to reveal an even more heart shattering scene. All three Valkyries were stabbed through the middle with the sword. They had risked their lives to protect the love of my life. First it was Leeah, then Soren, and Kara was on the end. She must have been the last one to get there. They had stopped the blades momentum from slicing Jackson who laid on the ground limp and drained. After I saw what the Alpha had revealed it let out an Irritating laugh of triumph which angered me more than words could ever explain. I extended my arm and a clash of lightening hit the alpha in the right shoulder making him drop the sword with my family on it. I extended my arm again but this time a huge gust of wind and fire came knocking the Alpha into a few trees causing a forest fire. It got to its knees and thunder crashed again making my lightening stronger and attacked the alpha. Before the demon could let out a painful howl from the lightening I flew over and forced my hand to grab its heart. I squeezed the heart gently enough to make it grimace. I leaned in close and said "You will pay with your life for what you have done to my family" and in one fluid motion I rip the male alphas heart out.

After I killed the final monsterI ran over to aid The Valkyries and Jax. During my final battle they had successfully taken out the blade themselves. I have no idea how but it looked painful. Kara's sword was stained with their blood. They each lay next to Jackson in a line. Each of them barely breathing. "Call for help" I heard Jackson whisper. I ran over to his side. "Baby I need you to stay awake okay. I'm going to get help. I swear to God Jackson Whittemore YOU CAN'T DIE YET." I was shaking and crying. I pulled out my phone to call Elijah when he spoke again. "Leeah, took most of the blow, she isn't breathing, Her heart isn't pumping, She's gone and the rest of us aren't healing fast enough." He said with a shaky voice as a single tear rolled down his cheek. My heart plummeted as I heard his words. "Elijah I need you to come get us, This isn't looking to good." I hung up on my brother before he could say anything else and stared at the warrior pack in front of me. All of them had injuries that matched mine. Battered and Bloody. I started to cry into my hands when I heard a different voice.

"You are finally worthy of your crown love aha, Congratulations." I heard Soren's soft voice as he closed his eyes again. I turned around and examined the extravagant dark purple wings still present on my back tilting my head i looked at the sky above the moon met my gaze and i remembered something my mother use to tell me " When the moon rides at her peak then your heart's desire seek" i muttered under my breath this feels like it's just the beginning.


	11. Aftermath

(Derek p.o.v)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT LOOKING GOOD? WHAT'S HAPPENING ON THE BATTLEFIELD ELIJAH?" I yelled. Elijah, Scott, Elena, Isaac, and I were currently in a stolen Jeep driving at 100mph back to the battlefield. After the call with Stiles, Elijah told us what he had said but I could tell Elijah was assuming the worst. Especially when he turned to look at me after the conversation with the most sickening sympathetic look I'd ever seen. I balled my hands into fists and looked out the window. I swear if anything happens to Leeah and the rest of them I'm tearing something apart with my teeth.

Elena must have seen my internal struggling to keep calm and she grabbed my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Derek. Everything will be okay once I get there and can fix them up. I won't let anything happen to them. I love them too." Elena said. Her hand on my shoulder and her words did the opposite of calm me down. I know she was here because she was the first medic we could find but she was still annoying. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that she was only trying to help. That still doesn't change the fact that Leeah could be in some serious pain.

"WE'RE HERE!" Scott yelled and jumped out of the car. That didn't take long at all. I ran after him towards the battlefield. Elijah and Elena obviously with their speed rushed passed us and were already there once we got there. I picked up speed when I saw Stiles with purple fucking wings on his knees crying. What the fuck is going on? Where is everyone else? Where's Leeah and Jackson? So many questions were running through my head as my feet flew towards him. When I got to Stiles I found where everyone else was. On the floor lying in front of him. My eyes fell on Leeah with a huge hole in her chest. My knees grew weak and my palms were sweaty. The tears burned behind my eyelids and my rage was building. "I shouldn't of fucking left her. I SHOULDN'T OF FUCKING LEFT." I screamed and punched the ground.

"DEREK! Yelling and punching things isn't going to solve anything we need to get them back to the house now." Isaac said to me with a strong grip on my shoulder. I need to know how I can help in more ways than that.

"Elena why isn't she healing? She's a fucking Valkyrie they heal faster than we do. How come the rest look like they are healing?" I was so pissed. I ran to Leeah's side and that's when I noticed I couldn't hear her heart beat. "Oh my god." I whispered. This can't be happening. Elena was adding pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Derek I don't know. This isn't normal." She said.

"Let's get them back to the house. NOW! Maybe Bonnie or Freya can help If its magical." Elijah said with Kara in his arms bridal style. Stiles was still crying but he helped Jackson up and walked after Elijah. "BE CAREFUL WITH THEM." He screamed over his shoulders. Then he picked up Jackson and flew toward the house at amazing speed. What the fuck is happening? I picked up Leeah bridal style while Elena kept pressure on her wound. She was the only one with a hole in her chest. Scott and Isaac helped Soren to his feet and carried him to the car. One was on each side of him helping him walk behind me and Elena. When we all got to the car Elijah ran back to the house to make more room in the car. Elena drove, Soren was in the passenger seat. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac shared the backseat and I sat in the very back with Leeah in my arms. I held her closer to my chest and hugged her tighter. I whispered the words that I should have told her before the battle "Please come back to me, I need you" with one lone tear falling down my cheek and onto hers. When the tear landed there was a small light that appeared on the spot when the tear absorbed into her skin. After the light faded there was a hint of color coming back to her. Seriously, what the fuck?

(Elijah pov)

I arrived at the house before the Jeep. I kicked in the door and saw everyone in the living room with worried expression on their face. I walked past the living room in a hurry into Kara's bedroom and laid her down on her queen sized bed. She was still passed out but still healing. Although she was healing way to slow for me. I walked back into the living room where Caroline, Stefan, Klaus, Rebecka, Freya, Bonnie, Damon, and Matt were standing a waiting for me. They all stared at me when I entered.

"Caroline, Bonnie can I speak to you for a moment." I called them over my voice pathetically shaky. They ran over. They could see how urgent this must be especially with all the blood on my suit. When they got to me they waited for me to speak as we walked back to the room. "Can you please clean her up and get her comfortable. Be careful please." They nodded and ran into the room and closed the door. I put my back to the door and let my emotion overcome me for a second. Seeing Kara in such a vulnerable and broken state expressed emotions I hadn't felt for anyone in a thousand years. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyelids but I forced them back and fixed my dark gray suit. I walked back into the living room and fixed my cufflinks. Rebecka and Freya gave me a death glare while Stefan, Klaus, and Damon were drinking. I walked over to the table, filled the cup full of whiskey, and drank it before I spoke to anyone.

"Would you like to tell me what's on your minds?" I said to them. I wasn't facing them. Klaus snickered and the Salvatore brothers and Matt exited the room obviously sensing a family quarrel. I turned around and faced the fuming women in front of me.

"Are you out of your God damned mind? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO REBECKA A FEW DAYS AGO?" Freya screamed at me.

"She killed me 20 times Elijah. Why are you helping her?" Rebecka said a hint of betrayal in her voice. I had not spoken of my strong infatuation with the stunning Valkyrie. I doubted they would understand. In all honesty I hadn't understood it all myself yet. There was just something about her. She was special and I didn't want to lose her. However, my sisters had a point. She did kill her several times that night but she doesn't know what I know.

"Rebecka, I understand what happened and no I don't condone her actions. But you did provoke her sister, which led to your consequence. I don't condone any of your actions. What happened happen and we can't change that. I'm helping her because the past is the past and she is willing to risk her life for Henrik." I lied. I was helping her for a total different reason. I'm willing to risk my life for Henrik and I would be devastated if she ended up dying. Neither Rebecka or Freya seemed to believe me but I didn't care. That's when Caroline poked her head into the room.

"Elijah- Oh um sorry to interrupt whatever this was but um can we speak to you?" I walked past Freya and Rebecka and headed towards Kara's room to see what Bonnie and Caroline were talking about when I heard Niklaus' cocky voice from his station on the couch.

"Oh, the things we do for love. Right Elijah?" Niklaus said while holding up a full cup of whiskey in my direction. I turned around to glare at him before continuing to the bedroom. Freya and Rebeckah were staring at me with furious expressions but didn't seem surprised. That's when Stiles finally came bursting through the door. "JACKSON NEEDS HELP!" He yelled. Caroline, Rebecka, and Damon ran to him. They helped bring Jackson into a room and slammed the front door behind him. I decided to talk to Bonnie before checking on my brother.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"She's okay and she's healing. She needs to rest for now but I think I know what was causing her to heal so slow. I think during the battle somehow she was injected with something because when I touch her I felt a small amount of a different supernatural felt unbelievably wicked. Her body is trying to fight it off and trying to heal itself which is why it is taking longer to heal. She should be fine in a few hours like I said it wasn't a lot." Bonnie spoke to me like I needed to be calmed down. I thanked her and watched her walk away. I peeked my head in to see Kara laying under the blankets cleaned from the dirt and blood that had stained her. Her battle uniform was on the floor next to her and they changed her into an all black sweater that hung off her shoulder. Her jet black hair sprawled out on her pillow. She was sleeping soundly. I left to check on my brother. Silently promising to be by her side when the commotion calms down.

(Caroline pov)

"Alright set him down on the bed! Stay focused Stiles!" I instructed. I could tell Stiles had been crying the entire time over here. He had Jackson in his arms and there were dried tears on Stiles' face. His enormous violet wings got were knocking things over in the hallway and he staggered his way to the room. Stefan took Jackson from him and laid him on the bed. Jackson was groaning from being moved around too much. It looked like his back and few ribs were broken along with all the mini scratches on his body. I turned and looked at Stiles who had begun hyperventilating and I brought him in for a hug.

"Everything will be fine but for right now you need to calm down." I spoke to him slowly.

"I can't lose him Caroline I can't. Oh my God." My heart broke at his words. Elijah and Rebecka then stood in the doorway behind Henik. "Is there anything we can do?" Rebecka asked him. He shook his head.

"Stiles you need to calm down then maybe your wings will go away and you can enter the room." He looked behind him as if he forgot they were there. Then he began taking deep breaths. "That's it Henrik." Elijah cheered him on with one hand on his shoulder. Stiles wings slowly began to fade. I turned toward Bonnie.

"Do you think Vampire Blood will work?" I asked her.

"Yeah I think so, if not I know I have some herbs in my room that would help. I'll go get them. Give him your blood." She ran out the room passed Stiles. I bit down on my wrist exposing a vein and put it to Jackson's lips. He drank it slowly before throwing it all up and coughing his lungs out. Damon held on to him so he wouldn't fall off the bed. He lay back down on to the pillow as Bonnie came back into the room. She had water and the herbs. She brought them to the dresser and began mashing them and then added water to it. When she was down she brought it to Jackson's lips and he drank it. Jackson began to settle and relax. We heard a loud POP come from Jackson's back and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson said.

"Oh thank God." Stiles came running in and kissed him. Now he was crying happy tears.

"What was that stuff?" Stefan asked Bonnie. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just some healing herbs my Grams gave me I still have some left over." She said with a soft smile. I couldn't help but hug her. But then I thought of something. "Where the hell are the others?"

Stiles stilled. "I need to go back. Maybe they got into trouble or-" He was interrupted when a wild Derek came bursting through the door.

"HEELP!"

(Scott pov)

When Isaac, Elena, Derek, and I finally brought Soren and Leeah in the house there was so much yelling (mostly by Derek). Soren's injuries weren't as deadly as Leeah's. Bonnie just gave Soren some of her healing herbs and Elena patched up his broken arm. Bonnie also told him about the aura she felt when touching all three Valkyries. He looked confused, shocked, angry, and worried all at the same time. Leeah was on bed rest. Bonnie had to turn her herbs into a type of cream to rub onto her injuries since technically she was dead. Well at least she was until Derek said his tear dropped brought her heart beat back in the car. I thought he had gone insane until I actually focused on her heart. It was faint and barely there but it WAS there. Leeah wasn't healing like the others. She told us that Soren healed the fastest because he was the strongest of the three. So when Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were finished doing everything they could to help her, Derek thanked them and closed the door. He was the only one in there with her. Stiles, Jackson, Soren, and Isaac were in the living room soaking in the events of the day. They were dead silent. I chose this as a perfect time to call my girlfriend, Allison before talking to the others. I walked into the kitchen where I was alone, pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I needed to hear her voice. The phone rang for a while.

"Hello" she said her voice kind of soft.

"Hey" I said I let out a sigh of relief

"What do you want?" That was a little hostile but I'll ignore it.

"I just called to tell you about what happened at the banquet you totally bailed on to go back to Beacon Hills. I still don't know why you did but I guess it was for the best huh? Aha" I said.

"I said I was homesick Scott I had to come home today." Why did she sound so angry?

"Yeah I totally understand, honestly I do. I just wanted to tell you about the huge monsters that came attacking during the banquet." I said hoping to get a different emotion out of her.

"Oh." She said.

"Um yeah. Stiles and Valkyries stayed to fight them and let everyone else leave to evacuate the city. I helped Elijah and Derek escort the elderly out. Oh my gosh Allison they are so injured. I'm kind of scared for them especially Lee-" I didn't get to finish when she interrupted me.

"Is she dead?" Allison asked. I could have sworn I heard hopefulness in her voice. Why was Allison acting so weird today?

"I guess not. Well at first she was then Derek did some crying magic voodoo and then we heard a heartbeat again. But she's not healing very well."

"Tragic. Okay well I have to go me and Lydia just got to my house." She said like she was in a hurry.

"Wait are you okay? You're acting kind of weird." I told her.

"I'm fine. I gotta go. Tell Isaac I said bye okay?" then she hung up on me. This day just gets worse and worse I'm guessing. I put my phone back into my pocket and walked into the living room. I only saw Soren sitting on the couch now drinking some kind of alcohol (looking at the bottle I saw it was vodka) out of the bottle with his one hand. He looked tense. I sat on the couch across from him and settled into the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said. He looked straight at me with his legs crossed and bottle in his hand. I think he just wanted a distraction from whatever he was thinking about.

"Allison's acting weird" I said as I played with a string hanging off the couch. "She was in such a hurry to leave today and when I talked to her on the phone she acted like she didn't even want to speak to me."

"Well she's always been a shady bitch. The Valkyries have been keeping an eye on her for a while." He told me. Well thanks for the bluntness I guess.

"I don't think she's being shady maybe she really is homesick." I said more to myself than to him.

"Please Scott. You have your head so far up her ass. I wonder if you can breathe sometimes it's fucking pathetic. You've been so worried about Allison you have gone weeks without apologizing to Stiles about what you said when you first got here. When the hell did your girlfriend become more important than your best friend? Your so called brother? I pity you Scott." When he finished he took a long swig of his drink and stared right into my eyes. His declaration took me by surprise. Had I really forgotten to apologize to Stiles? I really am pathetic.

"What should I do?" I whispered.

He scoffed. "What the hell do you think? Go to your best friend that just got done crying because the love of his life and his family almost died. Worry about him. Fuck Allison. She wanted to leave? Let her. If anything I find it completely suspicious she wanted to leave right before the attack anyway. You want to still be with her? Go ahead even though she treats you like a slave and you deserve better." Soren was practically yelling at me. There wasn't anger in his voice just disappointment. I thought about his words carefully.

"You're right." I whispered and got up from the couch. I needed to find Stiles.

(Stiles pov)

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" I asked Jackson for the 500th time. He turned and look at me and with weak smirk on his face.

"Yes I'm fine, but I'll be a lot better if you lay down with me and calmed down." He said his arms out and I climbed onto the bed and gently snuggled up next to him. I buried my head into his chest and put my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I was so scared today." I mumbled. I lifted my eyes too look into his eyes.

" I know. So was I."

"I thought I'd lost you."

He looked down to give me a stern look "I'll always find my way back to you."

I nodded and kissed his bare chest. "Why were you scared Jackson?"

"I was scared that I'd might lose you today or fail you. Now I realize that I did fail you." He spoke so softly I could barely hear him. I stared up at him "How?" He closed his eyes and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I almost got your family killed. If I had been stronger or faster they wouldn't have had to take a sword through the gut for me. It's all my fault that they are all injured. I almost killed Leeah." He said as he cried harder.

"Jackson, you didn't fail me. This isn't your fault. None of it is your fault. Please don't think that way." I lifted myself just a little to kiss his lips. The kiss was a lot longer than planned. He had pulled me back in and captured my lips again. The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey um is Stiles in there?" I heard Scott's voice.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Can we talk real fast?"

"Sure I'll be out in a minute." I yelled and put my head back on Jackson's chest. He let out a chuckle. I lazily crawled out of bed and walked out of the door. I met Scott in the hallway. He looked guilty of something.

"I need to tell you something dude." He started.

"Yeah that's why I'm out here and not with my smoking hot boyfriend. Can you make this fast?"

"This is long overdue but I am here to apologize. I shouldn't have reacted like that when you finally came out. That was insensitive and unsupportive and I need you to know that I do support you. I'm so so so happy for you and Jackson. I was just surprised and it came out wrong. I'm also sorry that I made you feel like you weren't part of pack. And I'm sorry that I paid more attention to Allison than you. I'm sorry I made you feel like useless or like you aren't special. I'm the worst best friend ever. Can you ever forgive me?" he stopped himself from babbling on. I was surprised to finally hear this from him. I was speechless for a long time. He just stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Is there any way to make this up to you?" he asked me looking sincere.

"This really was overdue. You don't have to make it up to me. I forgive you. I've already forgiven you honestly I just needed to hear you admit you were wrong aha." I was about to hug him when he stepped back and held his hands up.

"Are you sure?" He examined my face closely.

"Positive. You're my brother Scott." He looked at my face for a second and brought me in for a big bear hug. "Thank you." He whispered. When we let go we stood in the hallway a second. Then I decided to check on the Valkyries.

"Hey so I'm going to go I'll catch you later?" I said and strolled passed him. He said yes and I went on first to check on Leeah. I knocked on the door and waited until Derek said I could come in. When I walked in some color had come back to Leeah's skin but she was sweating. She wasn't under any blanket and her stomach was all wrapped up under her pink T-shirt and so were her legs under her black shorts. There was a clear ointment on all of her scratches and the deep ones were stitched up. Derek sat in a chair next to the bed and had her hand in his hand. Her hand was weak and limp. I walked over next to him.

"How are you guys holding up?" I spoke sheepishly.

"We've been better Stiles." He said. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that's the first time I've ever heard him speak so low. I decided to try to make him remember a better time to cheer him up.

"Don't you wish you guys were in this room listening to Lana Del Rey and making out instead aha?" He chuckled a little bit and looked down. "I'd do anything to have to endure that again."

"Don't front you like Lana Del Rey. Everyone loves Lana Del Rey." I teased again. When he didn't answer I spoke again.

"Don't worry she's strong she will fight through this."

"Bonnie said that she might have been poisoned with the same stuff has Kara and Soren except she got a much bigger dose. I don't think she's winning this fight and I don't know how to help her." He was rubbing her hand and gripped it tighter.

"Like I said she's going to get through this. She's stronger than we give her credit for okay?" He nodded his head then put his head Back down. I walked toward the door and told him I was going to go check on the others and that I would be back soon. He nodded again. I walked out of the door and closed the door behind me. I started to tear up a little. I wish I could do something to help her. I walked down the hallway a little bit longer to Kara's room. I also knocked on the door but I wasn't expecting anyone to be in there so I just walked in. That's when I saw Elijah sitting beside Kara's bed in a chair similar to Derek. He was looking down wrapped in his thoughts but looked at me when I entered.

"Hello Henrik."

"Hey, how is she?"

"She's fine. I think the poison is out of her system now since she stopped sweating an hour or two ago and she has healed. She just hasn't woken up yet. But I'll be here when she does." He looked at her the entire time he spoke. When did they become a thing like honestly? I knew Derek and Leeah were a thing because they were always hanging out with each other once Derek got here. But Elijah and Kara were a surprise.

"So when did you two become a thing?" I had to know

"What do you mean?" Oh you proper little shit

"When did you and Kara begin dating?"

"We aren't. We haven't really talked about it. It's just the way we are."

"But you like her? C'mon Elijah it's obvious." He gave me a look like I was asking too many questions. I had to ask though to tell Jackson later.

"I do believe I have feelings for her." He said a small smile appeared on his lips and he continued looking at her with a soft expression. "So when did you guys start hanging out?" He gave me that weird look again.

"The first time I talked to her was after the Valkyrie, Karin died. She was distraught at first I went out there just to get information about new potential enemies. But the way the moonlight framed her and the way I got lost in her eyes. It was hard to keep my composure but she was definitely stunning, mesmerizing. The day she lost control I was conflicted. I couldn't find myself to hate her no matter how many times she killed my sister." He chuckled at the dark memory and I sat down on the couch on the other side of the bed. I waited for him to continue his explanation.

"That night around 2 am I had also gotten into an argument with Niklaus. I left the conversation by retreating into the living room. I didn't know she was sitting there watching a movie until I came in. She looked at me with her gray-ish blue eyes and asked me if I'd like to join her. I was very hesitant but I ended up sitting on the couch with her and watched this endearing movie about kids in detention. I think it was called The Breakfast Club whatever I didn't pay much attention to the movie. I was watching and talking with her. Of course when the movie ended she was more engaged in conversation. After the movie we sat and talked for hours. She intrigued me, challenged me, and humored me. She told me about why she is called the "wild devastation" and apologized for her behavior. Ever since that night she hasn't left my mind." He said with a big sappy smile on his face. He more than answered my question.

"Ohhhhhh girl chat what are we saying?" I turned my head and saw it was Soren walking in with vodka in hand. "Also anybody else wonder if Derek's dick is cut or uncut or not?" Wow gotta love that guy right … no really do I have too?

"Hey Stiles why haven't you healed our sister yet? They got the poison out of her already right?" He took a seat on the foot of the bed and at this point all eyes were still on him

"WHAT !" and soon Derek was sprinting to the room and held soren by his collar and his eyes burning red

"Yeah Stiles can heal her even if she's still fighting off the poison, Odin does it all the time to his big three just drop some blood into her mouth and keep focus on her body and soul being whole again then BAM bitch gonna be whole and healthy again." He ended laughing in Derek's face so I got up and ran to Leeah's bed. I pulled my pocket knife out and slit my finger and dripped blood into her mouth and kept her healing in my mind praying she was healed

(Soren p.o.v)

I looked at Stiles and watched as he healed my sister. I could feel her coming back to life like literally in my blood and soul I felt her life coming back to her. I wanna have fun. I mean my heart hurts from seeing all the feels in this room. Ugh DISGUSTING but I mean why not have some fun I turned my head back towards Derek and leaned forward connecting our lips.

"SOREN WHAT THE HELL?" I looked back to Leeah and smiled

"Hey love let's play a little." and with that I dashed out it's time I spent some of this energy anyway. I stopped when I got to the center of a clearing listening closely for my sister's heart beat. Once I caught it I summoned my daggers and prepared for a fun fight with a crazy Leeah.


	12. The Vision

(Allison p.o.v)

Of course I knew the monsters would be there. I didn't know what they would look like or how vicious they would be but I knew they would show up sometime that day. I just followed the orders given to me in the phone call.  
 _Flash Back  
_ " _I'm in" I said sitting up against the tree heartbroken and vengeful.  
_ " _Oh, really? what changed your mind sweetie?" Aunt Kate said. It was sarcastic as hell and it irritated me. She told me this would happen. That I would call after something traumatic because I would feel weak and vulnerable and angry. I dug my nails into my palm. I hate being wrong.  
_ " _I witnessed the death of my friend, I could've saved him, but someone stopped me. They let him die. They sacrificed him I just know they did. They told me they were going to try and save him but they didn't try hard enough! I coul-" I was babbling now. Tears were falling down my face again. I stopped to take a few deep breaths.  
_ " _Anyways glad you called. Are you sure you're in?" Kate said. I could just tell she didn't care for anything I just said.  
_ " _Yes" I whispered into the phone.I had to do this not just for Isaac. I needed to prove to everyone but mostly myself that I'm not weak and that I am worthy enough to fight.  
_ " _Alright well your first orders are to leave tonight or die. We just had someone hack your phone so now we will monitor every phone call and text to make just in case you are trying to you know betray your fucking family. Long story short if you didn't say you were in your grandfather and I were going to send you a surprise along with your friends." Kate said cheerfully. I was so confused when did they hack my phone? What kind of surprise did the have for me?  
_ " _Oh and honey your crying face is ugly as hell. Fix yourself, walk back into the house, and act like the strong women you want to be." After that she hung up on me and I did exactly what she told me too.  
End Flash Back_.  
After I hung up on Scott I walked down a corridor I had never seen before. Behind me were too huge goons and in front of me was no other than Kate Argent herself. Leading me to my "destiny" she called it. The long corridor contained no windows or sunlight. I could feel the carpet underneath my feet and felt stone cold walls. The walk was tedious but after a few minutes we walked down some medieval looking stairs and arrived to our destination. We walked into a basement (technically our arsenal since there are weapons everywhere) and saw my grandpa, a strange tall man, and a few goons around the room. The strange man and grandpa were standing around a tall rickety wooden table with blueprints on top. Gerard looked at me when I emerged into the room with an evil smirk.  
"Allison how nice of you to join us." He said turning to me with arms spread out wide. Was this guy serious? I gave him an awkward hug and then stood at my side of the table across from Aunt Kate. She looked amused and I wanted to cut her.  
"Now, I guess you are wondering what you're doing here, what the plan is, blah blah blah." Gerard spoke like he knew everything. The strange man looked at him and gave a dark little chuckle before he crossed his arms. This man was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen. His outfit was all dark green, with sleek black hair up to his shoulders, and his cloak had gold rims but it was also all dark green. He was about 6 feet tall. His blue eyes pierced through me. I felt trapped under his gaze and took a step back. There is something wrong with him. This eerie feeling consumed the room.  
(Gerard p.o.v)  
Watching Allison cower under his gaze like a frightened little mouse amused me. She had never been this close to such a powerful being before. It was a power I strive for every waking moment of my life. I idolize this man for the time being.  
"Are we going to get on with the plan, Gerard? Or did I come all this way for nothing?" He said turning away from my grandaughter. I chuckled.  
"Patience truly is a virtue. Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is the Giant plan worked perfectly. Not only did we point out the strongest members of the group but we got a taste of their power as well. We have seen the improvement in Stiles' powers but we don't know if that is his true power. Now we just need to know if they survi-" I said.  
"They did. I'm not sure about the Valkyrie Leeah, but everyone there survived and in critical condition. Scott told me." Allison said gaining her voice back. I felt some pride.  
"Well thanks to Allison we now know their condition." Kate said looking towards the tall powerful man.  
"This all means little to me. I knew the Valkyries would be agonized. A Valkyries power is at barely half strength on Earth. Those Giants wouldn't have stood a chance if this happened on Asgard. What I need to know is if the so called Prince of Asgard awakened his power!" The powerful man growled through his fist crashed on the table making Allison and Kate jump. I looked to Allison. Kate answered before Allison got the chance to speak.  
"He has. Scott texted Allison the details this morning. He also said that Him and Stiles have become buddy buddy again. That could be a setback for the plan." Kate said holding up Allison's phone.  
"When the hell did you get a hold of my phone?" Alison said rummaging through her pockets. The question went unanswered.  
"If his powers have awakened that means he is a step closer to coming to Asgard and becoming one of the most powerful beings in history." I began thinking out loud. "But the partnership has done nothing but aid the plan. Wherever Stiles goes Scott will follow and vice versa. We know the strongest ones in the group. We just need them to come back to Beacon Hills so the rest of the plan can carry out."  
"How do we get them back to Beacon Hills?" Kate asked.  
"The banquet tonight was for their departure back to Beacon Hills. They should be here in a day." Allison murmured. Pride lost. Argents never show weakness or smallness. "Grandpa what was the bad news?"  
I clapped my hands together and started grinning. She remembered!  
"The bad news is that I forgot to take my pills and you, unfortunately, are useless now."I said. Her face showed multiple emotions: confusion, fear, understanding, and anger. She went into a panic. I used a hand signal to let the goons know to restrain her.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS I'M YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER YOU SICK FUCK!" She screamed trying to fight off the goons but they had her arms behind her back and a tight grip around her waist.  
"Well as I said you are 're part was to gain the trust of the group. Which you did and make them turn against Stiles making him feel exiled and have trust issues with his so called friends. Then you were to make sure Scott had his head so far up your ass he forgot to apologize to his best friend making him oblivious to everything going on around him. It was just icing on the cake he turned out bisexual and Scott's remark on it made them tear apart adding dramatic effect. Anyway once everyone had migrated to Mystic Falls, the most magical place on earth other than that horrid place for children, the Valkyries were bound to follow and out themselves. The training and his backstory were to follow which is what we truly needed and you graciously told us on your first phone call on the plane back here. You my dear are useless now. The funny part is you just now think you were in the plan." As I said this I was sharpening and cleaning a sword from my arsenal. The powerful man had an evil smirk on his face while he followed where this situation was going. We were obviously in agreeance. I walked toward Allison but then we heard and ear shattering scream from the other room. Three goons brought in Lydia Martin. The next part of the plan.  
"What the hell is she doing here? LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Allison pleaded.  
"Allison you need to get out of here" Lydia said weakly.  
"Well dear, the next part of the plan is sending a message to the pack headed its way here and a bloody beat up Lydia seems like the perfect message don't you think?" I said turning to Kate and earning a nod and a chuckle.  
"You were destined to die." Kate said to Allison. Allison's eyes went wide and tears fell down her face.  
"You sick bastard. The pack should have killed you when they had the chance. YOU ARE WILLING TO KILL YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER FOR POWER?" She began to struggle again. She was absolutely hysterical. I leaned in close to her ear and she froze.  
"Oh Allison, you know I'd even kill my own son for survival." Then I ran the sword through her heart. The light in her eyes faded quickly and Lydia let out another blood curdling scream. Kate let out an airy chuckle and I wiped the blood off of my sword with a piece of cloth. Kate ushered the goons that held Lydia to another room where she would start the torture. "REMEMBER KATE WE STILL WANT HER ALIVE! BARELY BREATHING IS IDEAL!" I yelled through the door. I turned toward to the man holding a golden scepter with piercing blue eyes to match his. "Are you ready for what's next, Master Loki?"

(Kara p.o.v)

 _I heard screams and felt pain. I was sitting in a void of darkness but I could hear and feel everything. Someone lost their life tonight and others were feeling intense pain. I stared into the darkness and saw a far away figure. It was tall and ominous and overflowed with power. I called out to him trying not to look intimidated. I walked closer. This was my mind playing tricks on me. When I got close enough I saw him mouth "Death" before disappearing. Then a green cloud took over me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. When the green cloud uncovered my body it revealed pulsing acid burns on my skin. I let out another scream and turned until I saw Henrik with his purple wings crying out in pain and agony. He was battered and bloody and there were three huge gashes on his dark figure was back and standing on top of him with his boot on Henrik's head. The figure stomped Henrik's head in splattering brain matter. I shut my eyes praying for this vision to stop. It let out a menacing laugh and when I opened my eyes again purple wings had appeared on the figure and disappeared from Henrik. Suddenly I was on top of a pile of my dead loved ones: Father, Henrik, Soren, Leeah, Elijah, Jackson, all of them. "NOOOOOO" I screamed into the void with tears streaming down my cheeks. "SOREN WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Leeah scream. "Leeah?" I ran toward the sound until I found a bright white light.I desperately leapt into it. "Someone help me!" I pleaded.  
_ I woke up in bed gasping for air hard enough I started choking. I was free from the vision sent to me but something was still wrong. I could feel Soren and Leeah's power increase and I could feel distress radiating from the others. "Kara calm down everything is going to be okay, You're safe here." Elijah said trying to soothe me. He was sitting next to me on the bed with his arms wrapped around me and rubbing my back. "Elijah" I said my voice barely above a whisper and a little raspy. He looked into my eyes and forced a smile. His handsome features betrayed him because it had confirmed what I was feeling. Something was definitely happening. He handed me water when I tried to speak again and I sat at the edge of the bed to take a drink. He watched me carefully as I drank the water. "What is going on?" I said when I finished. I tried to get out of bed but he placed a firm hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed. "Rest" was the only thing he said before sitting back on the chair next to the bed and taking one of my hands in his. He softly kissed my calloused knuckles and for a brief moment I truly felt at ease. That didn't last long because I felt a spike of power from Leeah and the ground shook like an earthquake. I withdrew my hand from Elijah and stood up and jogged toward the door. Elijah moved in front of me before I got there.  
"Kara please you need to rest, Your siblings are having a falling out but that's normal for families even yours. I'm worried about your condition please get back in bed. Henrik will find a way to stop the fighting." He said calmly. He said this like he was trying to pick his words carefully like I would get angry with him and break his back 20 times. I winced at the memory.  
"Elijah I'm sorry but I'm the only one that has to do this I promise I'm fine." I placed my hands on both sides of his face and got on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips before running out the door. As I ran through the house I could feel the bloodlust from Leeah rising, becoming stronger. I didn't know exactly what was happening but I knew I was the only one that could actually stop them. I opened the mind link between us three.  
" **What in the hell do you guys think you are doing?"** I asked, but I didn't receive an answer. Instead I received a memory from Soren. I saw him grab Derek and kiss him as soon as Leeah woke the memory I felt his feelings and his true purpose. I began to run slower replaying this memory. Was Soren serious when he did this? This isn't something Soren would do to family. There has to be a logical explanation right? I reached the door and saw everyone gathered outside in a circle watching the violence take place between my siblings. They were releasing too much power for the others to withstand. Only Jackson, Stiles and Scott were strong enough to try to break them up.  
"YOU GUYS WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Stiles yelled after using his new awakened power to separate them. He didn't have enough control over his new wings or the magic he now possessed for it to work.  
"THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH" Scott screamed in full alpha transformation. Jackson had transformed into a giant wolf again but kept missing Leeah and Soren whenever he pounced. I'm guessing he hadn't had control over his powers yet either. I began panicking. If this went on longer they could destroy the entire clearing or even the city. Leeah had managed to land several hits on Soren with her hammer causing damage but it didn't affect him the way she wanted it too " AHAHA I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE WEARY BATTLE YOU SWING AT ME LIKE A CHILD SWINGS AT A FAFNIR " . Leeah looked up eyes full of rage , she was covered in blood and bruises It was clear to me with the smile on Soren's face and half empty bottle of vodka in hand that he was drunk. Everything made sense now. Soren wasn't the nicest guy when he was drunk. Complete asshole. I let this go on for a bit longer only because Leeah deserved this and someone had to teach him a lesson. That idea soon backfired on me when I saw Soren go in for a killshot. Leeah made him drop his bottle of vodka and his eyes had turned white. He was serious now. He jumped into the air faster than Leeah could see with both of his crescent daggers in hand. Bloodlust radiated from him now.  
"Thunders guddommelig gjengjeldelse " He chanted in the air preparing to land on Leeah. _Thunders divine retribution_ Leeah had barely enough time to dodge before my spell reached them both.  
"KONTROLL" I said my spell _control._ The spell let's me control the victim's entire nervous system. I made Soren freeze and then made him collide into a tree. I made Leeah slam into the ground a few times knocking her out. Soren struggled against my compulsion. The crowd behind me went dead silent and watched us with anticipation. All except Klaus and Damon who found this situation hilarious.  
"Oh Sister you're awake. Can I kiss your boyfriend now?" He said then let out a drunken chuckle. He continued to struggle while Stiles, Jackson,and Scott ran up to me.  
"Kara how are you feeling? We could of handled this. Why are you out of bed? You aren't done healing!" Stiles said. He ran to me and put a hand on my shoulder softly,but I had to brush it off. I had to put all of my focus to restrain Soren. Even if I'd never admit it out loud, he is stronger than me and my power hadn't fully returned.  
"Silence! Get everyone including Leeah inside. I need to have a small talk with my brother. We shall all meet in the living room in ten minutes. I have something to tell you all." I said struggling to focus on my unstable emotions without losing control like I did with Rebecca. At the corner of my eye I saw Elijah pick up Leeah bridal style and give me a look of understanding and concern before handing her to Derek and disappearing into the house the others following behind him slowly. Soren let out another chuckle from the tree I had him pinned to.  
"Is there a reason why I can't feel my body?" He said. He gave me a menacingly mocking grin.  
"Is there a reason you kissed our sister's love and then almost killed her?" I said gritting my teeth together. Soren was about to break from this spell. I released some magic into my palm and formed it into the shape of a spear and whispered a spell to it. "Seal." The spear shot right through like a bullet and landed in the middle of Soren's chest. He let out a loud gasp and some blood. This spear spell was the same one he used on me when I lost control with Rebecca. I temporarily sealed his powers.  
"You..fucking ... bitch. WHAT THE HELL?" He had some blood run off his lips.  
"Hurry and sober up you drunken fool. We have a mission here did you forget? We aren't here to start fucking drama and destroy the place. We are here to protect Henrik at all costs and train him to the best of our abilities. I had a vision that everyone needs to hear and we need to come up with a plan." I sat on the ground and meditated, waiting for the first spell to sober him he spoke again.  
"Why should I apologize? You guys have forgotten the real reason why we are here! Falling in love and making friends wasn't the objective Kara Herja !" He was breathing hard between words.  
"What are you trying to say Soren?"  
"YOU GUYS HAVE FORGOTTEN THE REAL REASON WE ARE HERE! Falling in love, creating bonds, you are setting yourselves up for disaster because you have seen the future i foretold in my past life do you really wish for it to pass huh… we did not work this hard and wait this long just to lollygag ." he glared at me waiting for a response, waiting for me to try and prove him wrong but I knew the real reason why he was acting out. The memory did more than just show me what Soren did to anger Leeah. It leaked his feelings.  
"The objective never said we couldn't bond with others. Some would even say that you have gained friends while being here. Something else is bothering you Soren. It's not that we are in love or have friends. It's because someone you have feelings for isn't returning them am I right?" I got off the ground and walked towards him as I spoke showing him I wasn't backing down.  
"You don't know anything about the situation Kara. So don't act like you do. Release me and let's get on with this. I'm not apologizing for getting drunk but I will apologize vaguely to Leeah for hurting her and to you for worrying I guess. What did you see while you were asleep? Should I be worried about you little sister?" Sarcastic little shit. An apology he didn't mean was the best we ever got out of Soren, even Karin. It was better than nothing. My theory is he might actually mean them he just tries his damned hardest not to show it. His cocky tone at the end proved to me that he was sober enough to get on with this meeting. I released the spells but he was still temporarily powerless.  
"I think I need to return to Asgard and speak with AllFather. The forces we are about to deal with are stronger and darker than we could imagine." I said to him helping him get down from the tree. i pulled him up and helped him stand strong he looked me in my eyes and spoke with leisure " i will prepare the gateway first thing in the morning, you go and get them prepared for what is to come".  
Soren and I walked into the Salvatore mansion and came face-to-face with the entire group. Each one stared daggers into us. Soren stopped using me as a crutch and stood properly. He stood tall and strong before saying his apology. He walked over to Leeah who had gained consciousness and sat on Derek's lap on the couch. She crossed her arms and turned her head so that she didn't face him. He bent down so they were at the same level. "Leeah."  
"What do you want?" Leeah said clearly irritated.  
"Forgiveness maybe? aha." he said sheepishly.  
"You kissed my boyfriend just to get attention." Leeah retorted.  
"Alright listen I'm not going to do this. I apologize. I didn't kiss him because I like him or because I dislike you. You're right I did it for attention and then you kicked my ass to the best of your ability. You can either accept my apology or not but we have shit to do now so put on your big girl pantys and lets get this shit on the road." He spoke sternly which surprised Leeah. she no doubt wanting Soren to beg for forgiveness. She honestly should have known then returned back to my side. "Alright everyone listen up. Kara has had a vision." The group started murmuring. "You guys literally just did the fucking opposite of what I just said." I crossed my arms and prepared to tell everyone my vision without losing control of my unstable emotions. There would be questions and I would have to go into detail and that could end up badly.  
"Thanks Soren. Anyways yeah I had a vision… of the future. It wasn't good. I don't know if it was an influence from the poison or if it was given to me from the AllFather Odin himself but it's definitely something we cannot ignore."I began. I had captured everyone's attention in the room. Stiles, Elijah and Leeah showed the most concern. Leeah stood off of Derek's lap and walked upto me temporarily looking into my eyes to see me emotions. I turned away slightly and drew my attention to the other faces in the looked like an upset puppy. She locked our hands together before waiting for me to continue.  
"In my vision I saw a dark figure. It looked like a man maybe one of the giants. The evil energy spilling from the figure was black but oddly familiar. He was intimidatingly mysterious. I called out to him but he didn't answer me" I started shaking and tearing up as the vision replayed in my mind clear as day. Soren and Leeah had moved me to the couch to sit down Leeah sat on my right and Stiles sat straight in front of me. He put his hand on my free hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I could feel Elijah's presence getting closer. "Maybe you should tell us later Kara." he said  
"No I'm fine." I gave him a small smile and he returned it.  
"Anyways, he didn't answer me clearly. He just mouthed the word Death and then I saw…" I froze and looked directly into Stiles' eyes.I could feel the tears as they cascaded down my cheeks.  
"You saw..me?" Stiles asked me. I could feel everyone in the room tense up. Jackson looked at me like I'm the one that sentenced him to death.  
"I promise you I can't control these visions, but yes I saw you with your purple wings bigger than ever before. You were bleeding everywhere, bruises, broken bones, you had three gashes on your head. You were on the ground pleading for help and screaming in dark figure.. he put his boot on top of your head and stomped. There was blood and brain matter everywhere." I took a deep shaky breath. Stiles had tears in his eyes but allowed me to continue. "After he killed you, your purple wings grew on him. Then he disappeared again but a green cloud engulfed me and I couldn't breathe it took over my entire body. When it left I looked down I was covered in acid burns and I was standing on top of dead bodies…. your dead bodies. Everyone in this room was dead and under my feet." as I finished I felt Elijah wrap his arms around my waist tightly as though that would protect me. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and felt the terrors wash away.

" Because of this vision we have decided it is time to take Henrik to the safest place in the universe." Soren spoke making me lift my head to realize he had strpped from his shredded clothing " And where exactly would that be? " I turned my head and followed the voice to see it was Scott who had spoken up I could feel tension in the room building I could cut it with a blade if I wanted to.

" Well it's simple pup. We are going home to Asgard." as the words left Sorens mouth the room went silent and eyes were wide open.


	13. Guess who

p class="MsoNormal"First, I would like to say Thank you so much to the fans of our story! Over the last few years things have gotten pretty hectic as to why we have not been able to continue the story buuuut we're back ! We will be continuing this story making it bigger and better than ever. We have read all of your reviews and I apologize for taking so long. So guys prepare to be shook knocked off your seat. You'll hear from us soon. Love you all!/p 


End file.
